Drink Away your Sorrows
by The Shamrock Sage
Summary: Just like some things are better left unsaid; some things are better left forgotten Unfortunately, some things cannot be forgotten such as the traggic life of Naruto Namikaze. In death will these memories make him stronger or tear him apart? NarutoXHarem
1. Remembering Me

**Yo, what up? Shamrock Sage here and this is my pilot story (wild applause from the audience)! Okay, okay calm down everybody. As always me and my stories will be open to your opinions and your criticism so please read and review.**

**Bold- Demon/ Hollow speaking**

_**Bold Italics- Demon/Hollow thinking**_

normal- nuff said

_Italics- person thinking_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Now without further ado let the story begin!!**

Drink Away Your Sorrows

Chapter 1: Remembering Me

-Unknown Location-

He awoke suddenly in a strange place. He was disoriented, his head hurt like a mother fucker, and there was a strange burning sensation behind his eyes. When the pain finally subsided he took in his surroundings. It was an run-down urban area or, more a slum than anything. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't remember where he was. In fact, he couldn't even remember how he got here or where he came from. All the years of happy, sad ,and precious memories seemed to have been whisked away on his apparent journey to where he was currently located.

The city he was in was massive but for so inconceivable reason seemed abandoned. All the buildings around him while run-down seemed like they were waiting for their occupants return.

He debated with himself whether or not to break into a house

He decided that it was worth any risk to find somebody... anybody who could help

Around the next bend he saw a row of run down houses each one looking steadily worse as though they had been planned to do so

"Hello is anybody home?"

He was meet only with silence

"I hope you don't mind me taking a look around," He called out in a vague attempt to humor himself... It was unsuccessful.

The houses' outer appearances masked the true nature of the house; it was more a shack or a dump than a house. He figured that at one time this had been a fairly nice house but those days were long gone and the rotting floorboards beneath he only served to legitimize his reasoning. Seeing there was nothing to be gained from staying here he decided to move on

Our Hero wandered aimlessly for a couple hours coming no closer to any answers as to why he was here the same questions kept running through his head. _Why can't I remember anything? Who am I? Where am I? Why won't this throbbing in my head STOP? Calm down, just think about the problem let's see someone must know who I am I mean I didn't just fall from the sky... right? Just think; search your mind let's see... the last thing I remember is._

-Flashback-

He found himself standing amongst a village set ablaze by black flames. Villagers were running everywhere trying to douse the flames with water and fire extinguishers, but to no avail. The flames kept consuming the woodwork and concrete like some kind of hunger crazed animal.

He had a very weird feeling; it was as though he had been here before and his body had a yearning or longing for him to return here. That feeling however was quickly replaced by nausea as he watched innocent people being consumed by the black flames and the village hospital collapsing in on itself while the wounded were still being evacuated.

Men, women, and children where running around with fear in their eyes and plastered all over their faces. Though for some reason he could not hear them. Strange men with masks were desperately shouting commands trying desperately to calm the raging masses. People everywhere we're shouting things at him, he tried to read their lips but he could only make out a few words.

"Stop d...ing ..round ......-sama we ne.. yo... help!!" yelled an vaguely familiar girl.

"Naruto-kun ....ry our ..ouse is b...ning down!" called out a beautiful women that felt very familiar

A collective shout of "Help us ......-sama!!" was yelled out by the villager that now surrounded him

All the while buildings all around him collapsed in on themselves consumed by the black flames. Alone man walked from amongst the flames but was not consumed by them and said.

" Thi..... the... for... Naruto Namikaze." Then the world around him faded into nothingness.

-End Flashback-

He regained consciousness in the alleyway that he apparently passed out in with the same throbbing head ache that he woke up with earlier. He was back in the same slum that he had wandered around in earlier. Gone we're the insatiable black flames, vaguely familiar faces and the strange man who walked out of the flames. Peace and quiet had been restored and he was once again left alone with only his thoughts to keep him company.

So many new questions filled his head _Okay WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT. Kami must hate me because that really just raised even more questions than before. After all that I still don't know anything about who I am and what the hell I'm doing here._

More confused than he had been just a few minutes prior he decided that he would use the name that the mysterious man called him. Naruto Namikaze... whenever he thought the name he got the same sense of nostalgia that he had when he saw the burning village in his dream. It was as though his dormant memories were yelling out for him to remember who he was but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to make his memories resurface.

It got dark in this city faster than normal and the time came when finding shelter from the unnaturally cold night became a necessity for Naruto. Already too late to turn back to the row of houses that he passed through earlier he sought shelter in the public restrooms that appeared every few blocks.

Upon his arrival he quickly found himself quite the comfortable spot inside the women's' restroom (the men's room was a wreck). He was happy to discover that the bathroom both had lighting and running water for a shower. Refreshed from his shower Naruto looked into the mirror mounted on the wall for the first time. His reflection showed that of an average 19 year old man with two piercing, silted blue eyes and spiky golden blond hair that had cherry-red highlights at the tips. He had a very well sculpted build that he obviously worked very hard to maintain. Standing at 5 11" he was a little on the shorter side but could feel the power and grace coiled up in his body.

Just before Naruto slipped into a deep and well-deserved respite heard in the distance an animalistic screech and what sounded like a young girl crying. Naruto's instincts took control of him and he rushed towards the sounds.

The roaring and screaming kept getting closer and closer as Naruto rushed down the streets. Until finally he arrived at the source.

A little girl was flailing and screaming wildly as some... thing held her up in the air. She was clamped between the appendages of some horribly disfigured creature. It had long spindly legs that looked almost like a humans if not for the two spikes that jutted out of the monsters knees. Its body also looked almost human except for the massive hole in the middle of its chest and the two crab-like arms that were attached to it. But the thing that most caught Naruto's attention was the large white mask that was donned upon its head. The mask was bent and contorted at weird angles it almost looked like that of a humans skull but one that that was disfigured almost beyond recognition.

"What the hell are you doing," yelled Naruto

The creature stopped what it was doing and turned to face Naruto

the beast said nothing to him not wanting to was its words on him apparently.The beast had a wild look in its eyes as it casually examined the man that stood before him as though he was staring at a piece of beef.

"Answer me damn it!" screamed Naruto, " Just what the fuck are you?"

**"What am I?" **reiterated the creature **"You wanna know who I am?"**

Naruto suddenly felt very ill and a sickly aura settled in the pit of his stomach. _This thing is just toying with me._ _Like a child playing with his food_. thought Naruto ironically.

The creature then moved with a speed that a creature with its girth should not be able to achieve and whispered in Naruto's ear with a mocking tone **"I have no name."**

Naruto was just quick enough to avoid getting his head lobbed off by the gigantic creature. realizing that he had an opening for an attack Naruto unleashed a vicious combo of round house kicks, but to no avail the creature though stunned did not seem to show any signs of fatigue or injury. Naruto on the other hand was already panting like a dog and his legs were undoubtedly banged up after hitting the creatures hardened torso so many times. A glazed look came over Naruto's eyes as he collapsed to the floor in front of the creature.

Unfazed by the boys attacks the creature strutted over and picked Naruto up with a smug smile plastered upon his masked face. **"If that's all that you got kid than I've had better fights from small children"** mocked the creature.

In that instant he lost track of Naruto only to find the cherry-blonde standing directly in behind of him with a kunai knife pressed against the creatures neck. There was a soulless look in Naruto's eyes as he bent down and whispered in the monsters ear "I remember".


	2. Who I Was

**Hey everybody This is The Shamrock Sage with my first update for Drink Away your Sorrows**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter sorry if it was a little bit short I promise there will be longer updates in the near starting with this chapter**

**Next matter of business, NO GIRLS from Naruto's past life; with one exception that will be explained in this chapter, will appear in this fanfic sorry to disappoint any of you fans out there but there may or may not be some saucy flashbacks if you catch my drift.**

**Sorry if the grammar is not up to par. Ask any of my past English teachers about me and they will most likely tell you about how I was either sleeping in class or seemed to have other 'things' on my mind during class. (By 'things' I mean Naruto of course)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach…. Or Naruto…. Yet.**

**Drink Away your Sorrows**

Chapter 2: Who I Was

-A Sewer?-

Naruto found himself in a dark sewer that had no exits in sight. He rose from the filth covered ground of the immense labyrinth that had many sharp turns and winding pipelines. The smell was unimaginable, the foul scent that filled the air like that of rotting corpses or the cheese that you forgot was in the refrigerator. The grime that cover the floor reached only up to Naruto's ankles but, even so the waste was slick against the skin and sent chills up your spine as you walked through the gunk.

_Great, _Naruto thought, _So all in the span of one day I lose whatever memories I had, got attacked and probably killed by a… monster, and now I'm in some Kami-forsaken sewer with no fucking exits. _

Naruto began his sojourn into the cesspool wondering why he didn't just wait where he was until the sweet release of death over came him. He had thought about giving up a number of times today but as soon as the ideas came they went away. It seemed that even without his memories he was too strong willed of a person to ever give up. Only bittersweet silence was there to keep him company as he slowly wadded through the putrid waste.

With every step the structure of the pipelines and long hallways seemed to decay even further; aside from the smell the sewer also looked like it had been through hell and then some. The walls were torn to hell with gigantic scratch marks like a caged animal was thrashing about trying to find an exit. Naruto had a strange sense of foreboding as he wandered through the long hallways of the sewer, almost like he was not alone in the sewer.

Ripples slowly broke against Naruto's legs as they made their way through the sewage. _Movement? Maybe I'm not alone after all. Whoever it is may know a way out of this hell hole._ A dull roar rocked the walls of the sewer as whatever had disturbed the foul liquid made its way ever closer to Naruto. Naruto now had a frightened look in his pale cerulean eyes as he stared into the dark abyss_._ From around the corner a shadowy figure at least 30 feet tall appeared. The figure gave Naruto a Cheshire cat grin and two glowing red orbs glared at him in sheer hatred. Its breathing became ragged as billows of steam ejected from the demons teeth and the aura surrounding the demonic figure radiated killer intent.

Now breaking in a dead run trying to get away from whatever was pursuing him Naruto ran down the twisted pipelines until the cherry-blond came upon a room. At least the remains of a room; twisted metal bars were flung all around the room and the remnants of a cages hinges still hung loosely on the walls. The walls looked just as bad as the thick cement walls were rittled with tooth and claw marks. Floating amongst the debris and waste there was a single torn piece of paper with the kanji for seal upon it.

Naruto heard a sadistic chuckle echoing through the halls and a maniacal voice cackling **"I found you, I found you, I found you."**

Naruto dove out of the way just in time as a massive red claw shot out from the darkness and shattered the ground around it.

_Well I guess I've met the owner of this sewer, and I guess this explains the dismal shape of this sewer._ Thought Naruto.

The shadowy figure cackled even further at this **"No, no, no kit I am not the owner of this lovely abode." "You are the owner of this little slice of heaven," **the figure tauntedits voice laced with sarcasm.

Naruto gave the figure a perplexed look and said, "What the hell is going on here who are you?" asked Naruto.

**"You always were an idiot, I suppose it was only a matter of time before you went insane and even forgot who you were,"** mocked the creature.

"This is fucking insane," yelled a now very pissed off Naruto. "Why the fuck does shit like this keep happening to me," questioned Naruto. "Do I really deserve all of this ," cried out Naruto. As he fell to his knees bawling no longer able to contain his confusion and misery. _Who the hell am I, _Naruto asked himself.

Blood red eyes that had formerly radiated hatred now looked down with pity on the sobbing man and asked in a surprisingly feminine voice **"Are you sure that you want to remember, your life and the pain you went through because of **_**HIM **_**are not to be taken lightly, you may be driven insane just from the memories of what **_**HE**_** did to you?"**

Naruto looked up at the beast with his now bloodshot cerulean orbs and asked "How do you know who I am?"

A massive nine tailed fox emerged from the shadows. The fox then started to glow a dark purple and began shrinking into a beautiful women with blood red hair and silted eyes . The equivalent of a goddess; she had a wonderful build with two perfectly rounded D cup breasts and a full figure. She wore a tightly wrapped red sash around her stomach and underneath a split black top that covered her 'assets' . Long black boots traveled up to her knees while her waist was clad in a very short black skirt that showed off her milky thighs and occasionally her dark red panties. She had glossy white skin and she let her crimson locks hang freely behind her like cascading silk. Her full pink lips parted and she sighed.

Naruto instantly face faulted; the terrifying demon that stood before him not moments ago had been replaced with a gorgeous woman that was the very essence of hotness. Still in shock and slight arousal Naruto could only stare in awe as the beautiful woman strided over to him.

The Kyuubi smirked knowingly at his reaction "You and I are one in the same… or at least we were until your death ripped us apart."

Naruto noted the change in her voice which now had a silky-smooth and comforting quality to it as opposed to the ravenous and maniacal voice from before. "I'm still confused, I don't get what you mean by we were one in the same."

She was now only a few feet from him and said in a comforting tone "I know, I know but, don't worry you'll remember soon enough; I just hope you don't…" She paused as she pushed her voluptuous body up against Naruto and whispered, "Lose yourself along the way." Kyuubi pressed her full pink lips against Naruto's as they were both captured in a mind-numbing kiss. Once they broke off the kiss Naruto's eyes became the same blood red as the Kyuubi's as he screamed in agony as the memories of his past life flooded his head. All the hurt, betrayal, and happiness of his short time on Earth replayed in his head.

_-_ Naruto's life-

- October 10th Konoha-

The entire village was erupting in shouts of glee and happiness

Today was supposed to be like every other October 10th a day of mourning and sadness for the death of the Yondaime and his entire family along with the countless others that were sacrificed in the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

This year was different however this year the was no sadness, no riots and no 'demon'. This year the streets of Konoha was livid in celebration, parties, and the 'demon' was nowhere to be seen.

Instead of the yearly speech about the will of fire and how we must all remember the victims' of the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha Tsunade chose this day to anounce her successor.

"On this day 17 years ago countless ninja were lost in the terrible onslaught of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The desolation and misfortune caused by the attack tore apart the hearts of thousands. The survivors were forever scared by the things they saw on that infamous day."

"Indeed even our late Yondaime Hokage could not kill the Kyuubi. So to forever contain the monster he sealed it inside a newborn to forever imprison the demon."

"the lives of those in the attack were forever altered, entire families were torn apart by the Kyuubi. The entire family of our late Yondaime Hokage including Minato Namikaze himself, Kushina Uzumaki his wife and their newborn son were killed in the attack… or so we thought."

" Today on October 10th 2010 I Godaime Hokage Senju Tusande hereby relinquish my place as Hokage and pass on the will of fire to the only surviving son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki…

The once cheering crowd was now silent all wondering who the Hokage was referring to; the entire rookie nine stood among the crowd with mouths agape still unaware as to who the Hokage was speaking of.

" The Rokudaime Hokage NAMIKAZE NARUTO!!!!!"

A collective shout of joy erupted from the crowd as Naruto appeared on the Hokage tower in a yellow flash. He was clad in the same jonin vest and white trench coat that his father had worn and the kanji on the back read 'The Kitsune' the nickname he was given in the 4th great ninja war. He smiled that same foxy smile that had won the hearts and souls of the villagers and shouted only two words.

"Believe It"

-3 Years Later-

The village of Konoha prospered under Naruto unlike it had under any Hokage before him. In just the first three months of his reign Konoha had regained and expanded the borders lost in the 4th great ninja war as well as completing the reconstruction of the areas that Sasuke destroyed when he attacked Konoha 4 years ago.

It had been a great personal blow to Naruto to have to kill his 'brother' Sasuke but, when he almost killed Sakura and Kakashi at the river after the Five Kage Summit, he realized that the 'brother that he once admired and competed with had been warped and corrupted by the hatred that coursed through him. In his final attempt to destroy Konoha Naruto used the power that Sasuke's older brother Itachi gave him; the legendary sword Totsuka to seal Sasuke with Orochimaru for all eternity in a dream-world of drinking.

Naruto being the last surviving member of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans had inherited two bloodline Kekkei Genkis. The Uzumagan from the Uzumaki clan which gave him the ability to manipulate all forms of water and gave him vision which was said to be better than that of even the Sharingan; without he copy ability of the Sharingan though. It manifested itself in the descendents of the Uzumaki clan when they turned exactly 16 years of age and is identified by the users eyes turning a deep shade of purple when activated.

From the Namikaze clan he inherited the Hiraishin which was created by his father Minato Namikaze as an artificial bloodline ability. With his knowledge of seals and years of research Minato was able to bind seals into his own DNA which increased his children's' reaction speed 3 fold as well giving his descendents the ability to reach light speeds with his infamous Hiraishin no Jutsu without the special kunai knives. Unfortunately, Minato was unable to utilize this bloodline himself ;however, he ensured that all of his decedents would be able to.

With both of these priceless bloodline Kekkei Genki at stake the civilian council immediately ratified the clan restoration act in which Naruto had be wed to multiple wives and have at least 10 offspring to ensure the survival of his clan. In addition to this Naruto was given the vacant Namikaze seat on the council. The Namikaze estate which was a massive feudal manor twice the size of the Hyuuga main house and the surrounding area would be given to the clan as it expanded. From the former land of the Whirlpool the few remaining loyal servants of the Uzumaki clan caravanned to Konoha to give Naruto all the surviving valuables of the now extinct clan.

Naruto now needed to chose his wives and though there were no shortage of volunteers Naruto was very careful only to chose those who genuinely loved him. His harem consisted of Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Temari Sabaku, Anko Matarashi, and finally Shizune. After just two years and Naruto at the young age of 19 he and his wives had already born 14 children each with both his bloodline traits and 3 with the byakugan to boot.

Naruto after all the suffering and adversity in his life finally had well deserved happiness. All of his fortune was forlorn though as the ghosts of his past came back to haunt him.

At the end of the third year of Naruto's reign the world that Naruto had built for himself began to collapse in on itself…

-October 10th 4th year of Naruto's reign-

Naruto sat at his desk overlooking the village and let out a content sigh. The Rokudaime Hokage fondly scanned the village that he loved so dearly as he bounced his firstborn son Jiraiya on his lap.

Two hours ago he stood at the bedside of his wife Ino Yakama as she gave birth to their second child Nagato who was named after one of the men Naruto admired the most in the world. Everything had been going so perfectly in the last 3 years of his life. From Konoha he had finally gained the respect and acceptance that he had sought since he became a Genin. From his family he found the love and comfort that he had been deprived of when he was the poor abused orphan 'demon spawn' .

For once in his still young life everything was going his way.

"Daddy when we get home can we pllllleeeaaassse have some ramen" Begged Jiraiya as he sat on his father's lap

Naruto laughed his ass off. It entertained him to no end how **ALL** of his children had inherited his love of ramen

He smiled heartily at Jiraiya and said "Of course we can and you can have any flavor you want"

Jiraiya had a wide grin plastered on his face yelling "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY Ramen, Ramen, Ramen" as he hopped off Naruto's lap and started bouncing around the room.

Just then an ANBU with a foxes mask burst into the room shouting, "Hokage-sama there has been a breach in the barrier around the city"

Naruto leapt out of his chair the smile that once adorned his face now replaced with a serious look that struck fear into the hearts of all of Konoha's enemies. "Take Jiraiya back to the estate and gather my family into the safe room inside the house," Naruto ordered the ANBU. Another ANBU with a bulls mask appeared next to the one already in the room. "I will brief you on the current situation on the way to the site Hokage-sama."

"Damn it don't just appear out of nowhere like that I almost shit myself," exclaimed Naruto.

Both the ANBU anime sweat dropped and said "Hokage-sama please; now is really not the time for your stupid jokes."

Fake tears filled Naruto's eyes as he frowned looking dejected and he slowly walked out of the room.

Jiraiya was rolling around laughing at his father's behavior.

The ANBU smiled knowingly under their masks knowing that this was his true objective the entire time; it was one of the reasons why everyone loved their Hokage so much, he could always make people smile.

The ANBU with the bull mask sushined out of the room to Naruto and began to brief the Hokage about the current situation.

"How many hostiles are at the scene," asked the blond Hokage.

The ANBU replied "Our intelligence thus far has indicated that it is most likely a single target that is operating on its own."

Have our spies in Kumo noticed any suspicious movements or military activities lately," questioned Naruto.

"All the movements in Kumo are normal and the military has been reduced by 30% percent in accordance to the Treaty of Amekurga," stated the ANBU. Then he said with a concerned tone to his voice "Sir the ninja that have engaged the target have said that he had an orange mask with a ripple pattern."

Naruto had a shocked look on his face and ventured "It may be just another imposter trying to intimidate Madara we have had many in the past few years."

"There have been reports of the man possessing the Sharingan as well," spoke the ANBU in a macabre voice.

Naruto's eyes flashed red as he gained an aura of pure hatred around his person. Madara Uchiha the man who seemed hell-bent on ruining his entire existence had returned once again to fuck up his life. It was Madara who used his 'eternal' Sharingan to control the Kyuubi and make him attack Konoha 19 years ago. That alone took away his parents and doomed him to a childhood of hatred and hardships. But, nooooo he had to screw Naruto over again when he corrupted his best friend, no his brother and immersed Sasuke in a world of hatred and self-loathing. Even then it seemed he hadn't had enough as he was back in HIS village again; and where ever Madara went misfortune always seemed to follow suit.

"I thought that he was killed by the Mizukage during the 4th ninja war, I saw the body myself; he was dead, I checked his pulse myself," stammered Naruto

"That is just what the reports have said sir but, we are fairly certain they are genuine," the ANBU stated.

The rest of the short journey to the site was in silence as the Rokudaime Hokage took in the carnage that appeared before his eyes.

Entire squads were burnt to a crisp as the black flames of Amaterasu slowly ate away at their flesh. Naruto examined the village around him though the flames were only confined to this small area now he knew that the cursed flames would spread all around the village very quickly.

"Order an evacuation of the entire city immediately; that includes all ninja under the rank of Jonin do you understand," barked Naruto.

The ANBU faltered for a couple of seconds watching his now deceased comrades being consumed by the jet black flames; then responded "Understood Hokage-sama."

Naruto was so furious right now he could barely contain his anger. He knew that the idea of Madara being dead had been too good to be true to begin with but, somewhere deep in his mind he desperately wanted it to be true. Naruto was not stupid he setup thousands of seals specifically designed to keep him out of Konoha, he knew that even Madara could not survive all his defenses. A terrifying thought filled his mind someone close to him had betrayed him and deactivated the seals for only those closest to Naruto even knew about their existence. And even fewer knew how to deactivate them…

-With Madara-

Madara overlooked the village that he despised soooo much ever since the day he and the first Hokage founded the village he knew that this village would be the death of the Uchiha clan. Now with him being the only surviving member that fate would soon be realized . Madara was now less than human giving up his mortality long ago to gain the power of the 'eternal' Sharingan but, never in all his years did he anticipate that the Uzumaki clan not the Senju would be the death of his clan. No longer able to reproduce the Uchiha would perish along with his decaying body. Despite his youth being immortal his body was not and everyday it got closer to its breaking point. He knew that now in a fair-fight he would never be able to kill the scorn of his entire existence Naruto Namikaze. Madara was not so honorable as to fight Naruto in a fair fight though he would use whatever means he had to rid this world of the entire Namikaze clan. If that meant the deaths of thousands of innocent civilians so be it, if it meant the deaths of Namikaze women so be it, if he had to sacrifice his own life to do it so be it….

-Namikaze Estate-

Jiraiya and the ANBU with the bear mask arrived at the Namikaze household unopposed to find the main household set ablaze with black flames.

All of Naruto's wives had made it out safely along with their children but, two of the wives Hinata and Sakura had left to try and warn Naruto that Madara was alive and that their manor had been burned down by Amaterasu.

The entire surrounding area was now set aflame with the black flames of Amaterasu and the Namikaze estate collapsed behind them.

The Namikaze family all huddled together in a corner of the lot not yet consumed by the flames and just as they were about to leave to evacuate with the rest of the villagers. Jiraiya saw one of the people he loved most in the entire world killed by a kunai right through their throat.

The world around him started to spin as he looked on in horror as all the wives and children were slaughtered right before his eyes. He screamed out in terror yelling for his mother and father to save him. He ran over to Tenten's dead body and started yelling "Aunt Tenten wake up ,wake up, wake up, please you have to help me find mudder," tears were pouring down his panicked face. Still too young to understand death yet old enough to understand the sadness it brought. All young Jiraiya could do is cry for his dead Aunt and missing kaa-san.

He turned around and his face lit up as he saw a familiar face and yelled out "Help! Aunt Tenten won't wake up and she has to help me find moth..," his voice cracked with sorrow not able to muster the words through his tears.

The assassin shed a single tear and raised a gloved hand high into the air and punched. Everything went black… Jiraiya was dead.

-With Naruto-

Naruto raced towards his Estate informed by an ANBU only minutes ago that his house had too been set aflame by the black flames of Amaterasu.

He found himself standing amongst a village set aflame with black flames

People crowded the streets desperately trying to escape the insatiable black flames. Entire building collapsed before his very eyes as the midnight flames ate away at everything they came in contact with.

He rushed through the chaos using the Hiraishin until he reached the Namikaze estate. He arrived just in time to witness a sight that would haunt him forever. Jiraiya his oldest son killed by one of the people he loved most in the entire world… Sakura.

Naruto felt an unimaginable pain as he saw Sakura lob Jiraiya's head clean off decapitating him and the now burning remains of the people that he loved most.

Hinata had arrived on the scene just in time to witness her eldest sons death; devastated beyond all comprehension she screamed out in misery. Unable to defend herself as she too was decapitated by Sakura. Sakura having finished her task walked over to her master… Madara.

All emotion had drained from Naruto's face he could only stare as Madara walked out from the searing flames of Amaterasu…

Madara removed the mask from his face and calmly stated, "This is the end for you Naurto Namikaze."

Tears poured down Naruto's face as he peered into the cold emotionless eyes of the woman he once loved and managed to ask one simple question, "Why?"

Sakura's face crinkled up into an ugly sneer and replied "Because Baka your not my Sasuke-kun."

With those words the whole world turned red as Naruto gave into his hatred. Naruto's now red eyes gleamed with unparalleled hatred as he poured _**all**_ of his remaining chakra into his most powerful jutsu. He pointed a single finger at Sakura and Madara and screamed the words, **" Kamikaze Rasengan."** A tiny spinning ball formed on Naruto's finger and began to shine with an other-worldly light ; then all hell broke loose…. A massive energy wave radiated from the tiny sphere as the blast emanated from it source. The world lit up for an instant as the ungodly light generated by the Jutsu covered the land in a dark blue light. The shockwave could be felt by the entire Ninja world and anything caught in the blast radius was instantly obliterated… Sakura, Madara, and half the village were wiped away from existence.

Naruto stared at the destruction before him silently awaiting his own demise. The Kamikaze Rasengan was powerful enough to destroy the entire continent but, Naruto used his own body as an outlet to contain the Jutsus incredible power. He was beyond all medical aid his internal organs were failing on after the other.

_I never got the chance to say goodbye or to tell them all __**how much **__I loved them._ Was Naruto's last thought as death embraced its newest victim.

**Whew, that was a hard chapter to write. The emotion that I put into it had me on the verge of tears as I re-read it. I hope I did a good job conveying all the emotions Naruto and company were feeling.**

**Sorry that I didn't go into any real details about Naruto's family but I'm planning on writing a story based off of his past life so please excuse my lack of details.**

**I hope you enjoyed; Thank you for reading and remember to review.**

**Shamrock Sage**


	3. What I've Become

**Hey everybody this is Shamrock Sage here with my second update for ****Drink Away your Sorrows**

**NOTICE****: there is a lemon in this chapter for all you pervs out there. If you don't like GTFO because there will NOT be a page break when it begins. This will be my first lemon so I'm excited to hear if you enjoy it or if I should find someone else to write them for me.**

**In addition to that I am currently brainstorming ideas for Naruto's zanpackuto so if you have any suggestions they would be much appreciated.**

**As always your compliments and criticism are welcome here so please enjoy the third installment for ****Drink Away your Sorrows****.**

Drink Away your Sorrows

Chapter 3: What I've Become

-Back In Mindscape-

Cries of Agony echoed through the long metallic hallways of Naruto's mind as painful memories of Naruto's past life overcame the young man. Naruto's eyes lost their beautiful blue hue as they transformed to glowing red orbs of hatred. No longer able to stand the pain and hatred that coursed through his veins Naruto let out a feral roar that shook the very foundations of the cesspool.

Kyuubi looked upon the young man with pity in her crimson eyes. The anguish that the man endured before her was almost too painful to watch. _**The only human ever worthy of my respect,**_ she often thought to herself, _**and the only one worthy to be chosen as my mate. **_Even when he had lost everything that he held dear he didn't relinquish control to her. His entire life she had been attempting to corrupt him and make him give into his hatred, all of this to test whether or not he was worthy of her affections. Never in her countless years of living had she ever met and man quite like the one sprawled on the floor before her. Even through all the hatred and adversity he bared he was incorruptible and pure.

Naruto's head felt as though it were going to burst as the last conscience thoughts of his previous life replayed in his head. _Everything I love, everything I've accomplished, all the things I've done their all… gone._

The aura of hatred that surrounded Naruto began to fade as the teen finally calmed down. His eyes no longer the malevolent eyes of a demon but the icy blue orbs of a man the world beat down again and again… even in death. All of his questions had been answered except for one burning question that still echoed through his mind. _Why me?_

Naruto picked his head up, the tears that trickled down his face stopped flowing from his eyes. _Crying won't bring them back, I have to stay strong._ He reminded himself as he mentally berated himself for weeping so freely.

Kyuubi frowned at the sight; she kneeled on the floor next to him and brought him into a tight embrace. "It's okay you don't have to be strong anymore," She said in a soothing voice. "Let it all out."

Tears began to form in Naruto's eyes again as images of his once happy family flashed through his head only to be replaced with images of his wives and children murdered by one of the women he once loved. The pain would never 'really' go away; he would never fully recover from what happened that cold October night it would stay with him the rest of his days.

"DAMN YOU SAKURA HARUNO" Screamed out Naruto as he was locked in Kyuubi's tight embrace. "DAMN YOU TO HELL ALONG WITH YOU FUCKING SASUKE-KUN." "Damn you, damn you, damn you, you took everything from meeeee," Naruto yelled between sobs. Tears cascading down his face like a waterfall as he once again relived his own son's decapitation. The misery and hatred that flowed through him seared his soul like a hot iron. The laughter of his now dead family reverberated in his head tormenting him as their laughs turned to screams of pain.

Naruto finally calmed down again he started to reconnect with reality as he became aware of his surroundings. The vast sewer that he had found himself in previously disappeared. He now stood in an elegant bedroom; the walls were painted crimson, a large navy blue sofa leaned against one of the walls and a massive four post bed was against the back wall with a gigantic picture of Konoha behind it. A beautiful redheaded woman was sprawled on the blue silken sheets of the bed.

" Care to join me?" the woman asked with a mischievous grin

"Kyuubi," Naruto questioned?

"Hmmm, I never really cared much for that name," sighed Kyuubi, "call me Benihime."

"Okay Benihime; where are we why did you help me?" " In the past the only reason you would ever even consider helping is if you had some hidden initiative."

"I'm hurt Naruto-kun, why would you doubt me of all people," She said with mock affection.

"Don't fuck with me Kyuu… I mean Benihime your only goal for the past nineteen years has been to escape from my body. Did you think I would let you out if you helped me?"

Benihime's eyes wandered to the floor as a crestfallen look appeared on her beautiful face, "I understand your mistrust and that you must resent me for how I acted in our previous life." "But, I only acted the way I did to test you."

"Test me? Why the hell would you want to test me?"

"To see if you were worthy of my love," she said simpily.

"Www...ait you love me?" said a shocked Naruto.

Benihime ignored the question and sighed "Do you know what it's like to live forever?"

Naruto still recovering from her sudden confession replied, "I don't know it would be pretty kick-ass right, I mean it's mankind's greatest ambition right? Immortality.

"That wasn't what I asked." She said bluntly, " I asked if you personally knew what it feels like to live forever."

"No…. I can't say that I have."

"It gets lonely," She said simply devoid of all emotion, "I've never been able to get close to anyone before, because…"

Naruto had never seen Kyuubi like this before not only was Kyuubi apparently a woman but, also she seemed like she had feelings other than hatred and bloodlust. The most powerful demon in existence stood before him on the confessing her apparent love for him and telling him about her loneliness .

" Because I always knew they would leave me eventually," She said as tears started to pour down her face. "So to dull to incredible pain of loneliness I donned a mask of hatred and pride."

Naruto gave her his signature foxy grin, "Like I did when I was younger with my mask of stupidity and ignorance."

Benihime frowned, "No it's not the same at all," she said in a icy tone.

" You were always just a Baka Naruto," her frown turning into a colossal smile on par with Naruto's.

Fake anime tears poured down Naruto's face, " Ah Benihime-Chan your so cruel to me."

Benihime rolled on the bed laughing and clutching her stomach at Naruto's antics, she stood up and sashayed over to Naruto and whispered in his ear, "But you're my Baka Naruto."

Their lips met and both were captured in a gentle kiss but as their passions welled up within them the once gentle kiss soon became needy and lust filled. Naruto's tongue began to wander and brushed up against Benihime's lips asking for entrance which was gladly permitted. Their tongues battled for dominance as their kiss deepened. Even with all the years under her belt Benihime lost out to Naruto as he began exploring her mouth. _MMMM Cherries,_ Naruto thought to himself _I wonder what her other mouth tastes like? _ While Naruto was distracted Benihime launched a surprise attack pushing the offending tongue out and invading with her own. Caught off guard Naruto submitted and allowed her to probe his mouth. _ Ramen… why am I not surprised_, thought Benihime.

Breaking their kiss to come up for air the two panting lovers stared deep into the others eye. Naruto stared into Benihime's beautiful ruby red eyes that twinkled with lust and affection . Benihime in turn got lost in the Naruto's beautiful cerulean eyes that were no longer cold and hardened but radiated warmth and affection.

"You taste very good hime." Naruto said with his trademark foxy grin

Benihime blushed crimson and looked away stuttering out, "bbbbaka."

Taking advantage of her embarrassment Naruto hooked his fingers under her black top and freed her generous mounds. Freeing her perfectly rounded D-cup breasts topped with two small pink nipples. The already heavily blushing Benihime now resembled a tomato as she tried to cover her breasts with her hands.

Naruto only chuckled lifted her chin with one of his fingers and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful," then began to nibble on her ear lobe.

"Damn you Namikaze." She whimpered as she felt her hands being lowered from her breasts. A pair of heavily calloused hands began massaging her breasts, she let out a soft moan as his fingers toyed with her nipples

Naruto was getting extremely turned on by the moans and cries from his partner as he moved from her ear to her collar bone and began to suckle on it.

Benihime's eyes widened at this, her fox instincts kicked into overdrive as she watched in deep anticipation at what was about to happen. Naruto found the conjoining flesh between the shoulders and neck lightly kissed a certain spot and sunk his teeth deep into the soft flesh. Benihime's mouth came agape and let out a feral moan as she felt herself being marked. Naruto released the mound of flesh from his mouth after he finished marking her and lapped up all the blood from the wound until it stopped bleeding altogether.

Male foxes typically will bang any vixen that is willing (Just like humans) vixens ;however, are very fickle about who they are mated to. When they have selected their mates they allow the male to mark them as theirs. Although a male may have many mates; once a vixen has been marked by a male they are mated to the male for life. Her fox traits taking over Benihime was overwhelmed with pleasure as she became Naruto's newest mate.

Naruto smirked at the vixens reaction to his mark; her eyes were glazed over and a stream of drool was traveling down her face as she started to descend from her high. As she tried to compose herself Naruto descended further and arrived at two eagerly awaiting mounds.

Benihime came down from her high and immediately threw her head back in pleasure as her nipple was wrapped in the warm envelope of Naruto's mouth. Naruto sucked lightly at first and switched nipples every few seconds careful to give them equal treatment. After, doing so for a few minutes Naruto began to increase the suction all while nibbling lightly on the buds.

Benihime was extra sensitive right now since she had been marked only moments ago and warm sensation pooled in her breasts and loins as she again ascended into euphoria.

Naruto was pleasantly surprised as he felt a warm liquid squirting in his mouth as he suckled on Benihime's nipples. He greedily swallowed the creamy liquid and continued his ministrations until the sweet nectar ceased to flow. He then switched tits and repeated the process and was satisfied when more of the succulent liquid came forth. A mischievous smirk appeared on Naruto's face as he once again locked lips with Benihime allowing her to taste herself.

Benihime's eyes widened in shock as she roamed Naruto's mouth which now had sweet, creamy, milky taste to it and blushed crimson when she realized that it was her own.

Not one to play the submissive role Benihime's hands began to unzip Naruto's green Jonin vest removing it along with the black shirt with the Uzumaki swirl underneath it. Naruto knew where she was going with this and sat up and moved to the edge of the bed as Benihime got unto her knees in front of Naruto. Slowly, she began to unzip Naruto's black pants as the bulge in his pants began to rise from their cotton prison. Benihime was surprised when Naruto's thick rod sprang out and flicked her underneath the chin. Gripping the rod with both hands she gazed in awe at its size (10 inches) and whispered a single word, "big."

Naruto laughed at his mates reaction as he felt her hand slowly starting to move up and down his shaft. Then she enveloped the tip of his dick in her warm mouth and slowly started to bob her head up and down. Benihime was struggling to get Naruto's entire shaft into her throat but remembering what she learned once from a certain book she once read **(Jiraiya alert).** She relaxed her throat muscles and took in Naruto all the way to the hilt. Moaning in pleasure as he felt his entire member being taken in Naruto's dick began twitched in the Benihime's mouth. Benihime hearing his satisfaction began to hum .

In intense vibration made Naruto lose control as he gasped out, "I'm cuuummming Benihime-Chan." He was too late Benihime felt his member harden and expand in her mouth and felt his warm seed sliding down her throat. Benihime released his member into her mouth while he continued to cum giving her a mouthful of warm seed.

Cum dribbled out of Benihime's mouth unto her breasts not wanting it to go to waste she scooped up the creamy substance and began to seductively lick her fingers clean. Benihime got off her knees and turned around and started to strip showing her voluptuous ass off. Seizing the moment Naruto caressed her supple ass and gave her soaking wet pussy an occasional prod. Moaning Benihime bent down and untied her boots all while showing off her ass and dripping lips. Naruto looked hungrily at the sopping red panties that hid her womanhood; tired of waiting he pressed his mouth against Benihime's ruined panties.

Benihime caught off guard by his backward assault only moaned pleasure as she stepped out of her boots and spread herself on the bed giving Naruto a full frontal of her drenched panties. Naruto picked up where he left off and plunged tongue first into her womanhood. She moaned louder as she felt her panties pushed into her pussy by Naruto's tongue she had never felt anything like it before. Naruto gently pulled down her stretched red panties.

Benihime resembled a tomato again as he probed and examined her most sacred area. A little tuft of red hair in the shape of a Uzumaki swirl covered her groin and two beautiful pink lips framed her hairless vagina, it was already sopping wet with her juices waiting anxiously for Naruto's thick rod but, before fucking her he wanted to toy with her a little.

Naruto parted the wet pink lips and looked down her tight vaginal duct. Feeling adventurous he gave a slow lick up the length of Benihime's lips. She tasted divine, cherries just like her other mouth but with a musky flavor. He stuck a single finger into her womanhood and began to slowly pump in and out. Benihime moaned loudly as she felt the offending object wiggle around inside of her. Removing his now soaked finger from her Naruto lowered his head and began to eat out her pussy.

Benihime gasped as she felt Naruto's tongue slip into her tight vagina. It felt so weird and wrong but at the same time turned her on. She giggled as Naruto's tongue slowly liked her inner walls probing around searching for the busty redheads 'sweet spot'. Naruto stopped his ministrations as Benihime let out a particularly loud moan running his tongue over the same spot she gave him the same reaction. Benihime moaned louder still as he started to tease her clit and wiggling his tongue back and forth over her G-spot. The teasing quickly sent Benihime over the edge.

"Oh KAMI NAAAAAAAAAAARUTOOOOOOOOOOO I'M GUNNA CUMMMMMMMM!!" she screamed out as she felt a massive orgasm ripping through her entire body. Sweet nectar squirted into Naruto's mouth as he greedily gulped down the musky fluid. She whimpered as his tongue retreated from her vagina.

Naruto raised his head up to look at Benihime "Benihime-Chan you might even taste better than ramen." The vixen blushed crimson and mumbled something that sounded a lot like "Baka". Their lips met once again in a passion filled kiss their tongues dancing with one another as Benihime rubbed her damp pussy against Naruto's throbbing shaft. Naruto broke the kiss lined himself up with her entrance and pressed the tip in-between her lips. A pair of striking cerulean eyes clashed with a pair of beautiful crimson eyes asking an unspoken question; Are you ready?

She pushed Naruto flat unto the bed and impaled herself unto Naruto's erect member. She watched as his 10 inch shaft slowly disappeared into her tight cunt. Benihime let out a small cry of pain as she adjusted herself to his size once she was comfortable she began to slowly bounce up and down on. Benihime's legs started to tremble as she continued to skewer herself on Naruto's thick rod. Her legs gave out from spasms and she fell onto Naruto's dick. She yelped out in pain as she felt the head of his penis penetrate her cervix entering her womb.

Naruto seeing that his mate could not continue switched positions grabbing her hips and flipping her unto the bed and began to piston in and out of her. For Benihime the feeling was indescribable like as she was filled by Naruto like a piece of her had been missing and Naruto filled in void. Every time he pistoned in she was filled to the brim then when he pulled out she felt empty only to be filled again and again.

In turn Naruto felt like his member was on fire with the flames of YOUTH (Just Kidding.) Her pussy was so tight and wet it felt so good wrapped around his erect member. It felt so right to be inside her warm folds and every time he pulled out he immediately shoved it back in to be enveloped by her warm womanhood.

The agonizingly slow pace he was going at drove Naruto insane with the desire to fuck Benihime's brains out, but before he did, he wanted her to beg him for it.

"Pleeeaaassse go faster Naruto-kun," whispered Benihime.

"What's that Hime do you want something?"

"Go FASTER NARUTO-KUN"

"Go faster? What are you talking about?"

"NARUTO-KUN FUCK MY TIGHT PUSSY FASTER PLEASE!!!!" screamed out Benihime

"Your wish is my command," Naruto whispered in her ear as he started pistioning in and out of Benihime at an incredible pace. Benihime couldn't take it as she screamed out in pleasure as an earth-shattering orgasm rocked her entire body sending her into convulsions. Benihime's already tight pussy clamped down on Naruto's dick trying to coax his seed from him but Naruto was far from finished as he continued to fuck Benihime.

Benihime couldn't stop cumming after every orgasm another one followed as Naruto refused to stop shoving in and out of her. She lost all track of time as she lost herself in a world of pleasure, cumming over and over again until Benihime's poor pussy couldn't take it anymore and stopped clamping down on Naruto's member.

Naruto felt a familiar pressure building in the pit of his stomach. "I'm gunna cummm hime."

"OH KAMI! PLEASE FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM NARUTO-KUN"

Naruto happily obliged as Benihime felt Naruto's massive dick swell up inside her pussy, his head once again slipping past her cervix entering her womb. Finally getting what it so desired Benihime's pussy tightly clamped down on Naruto's rod as massive influx of cum completely filled her womb with Naruto's warm seed.

Naruto gradually retracted his member form Benihime's womanhood as his orgasm slowly came to an end. Benihime struggled to sit up as she stared down at her overflowing pussy. She spread her swollen lips and a small river of cum flowed out of her pussy staining the blue satin sheets. She collapsed back unto the bed "Sooooo warm, so fulllllllllllll," Benihime whimpered before she passed out from exhaustion.

Naruto laughed to himself as he watched the beauty sleeping soundly in front of him. There were still many things He wanted to ask her but they could wait. He laid down unto the bed next to the redhead enjoying a momentary respite from his sorrows. His eyes drifted shut in a dreamless sleep reveling in the momentary peace.

-Unknown location-

Naruto opened his eyes to discover he was suspended in the air by whatever he had been fighting before he regained his memories. The creature certainly was just as ugly as he remembered it to be as the same soulless eyes stared at him through the creature's skeletal mask. The clawed hand of the monster was clamped tightly around his neck ready to decapitate Naruto at any moment.

It didn't matter anymore, with his memories came all of his knowledge of combat. One monster was no match for a former ninja let along a Kage. Naruto did a quick Hiriashin behind the creature pressed a kunai to its neck and whispered in its ear "I remember."

A quick downward slash of the kunai sent the creature reeling backwards into a nearby building. Narrowly avoiding the hollows mask, the knife left a deep laceration into the creatures shoulder. Naruto looked curiously at the creature, _This thing shouldn't be able to stand, I made sure to sever its main arteries and I definitely felt the blade slicing through tissue, yet not even a trickle of blood is seeping from the wound._

His train of thought was interrupted as the beast let out a hollow roar as itregained its composer. The creature scanned the area for its cherry-blond attacker; not able to find him he turned around to find him laying in a tree humming to himself reading a book that appeared out of nowhere with a weird mask on his face and headband covering his left eye. **(If you don't know what book or who this is supposed to look like… you're a dumb ass) **

Naruto let out a lecherous giggle looked up from THE BOOK and gave the creature a creepy 'eye smile' "hmmmm you found me rather quickly didn't you," Naruto mocked in a lazy tone.

Another hollow roar was the only response from the now obviously pissed off creature. What was supposed to be an easy meal was quickly become as troublesome as a Shinigami.

Disappearing once more in a yellow flash Naruto appeared behind the creature once more, without the mask and headband over his left eye, "What's the matter? Can't keep up?"

**"Insolent being I will feast on your soul!!"**

Naruto only smirked as the creature charged head first at his flailing his clawed arms wildly in a vague attempt to hit Naruto. Trained in 20 different styles of Taijutsu including some of the infamous gentile fist, as well as creating his own style, the hummingbird style, the creature stood no chance of hitting him.

The humming bird style is one that Naruto rarely used because of how deadly it was, to avoid his techniques' secrets being reveled he made sure that anyone who ever witnessed him using it died. The only reason that people knew it existed is because before his death Naruto left the style and the motions that was required to utilize it in the forbidden scroll for Konoha Jonin and future Kages use.

Standing on his toes Naruto lowered his arms to his side and closed his eyes eagerly awaiting his opponents attacks. By the time the creature reached Naruto he had again disappeared in a yellow flash only for his left arm to once again materialize right in front of the creatures neck. A loud ringing noise filled the air as the creatures decapitated head flew into the sky with a loud sloshing sound and disintegrated in midair.

Naruto landed gracefully on the ground behind the creature the ringing sound that had once filled the air faded and Naruto averted his vision to the starless sky above him. _So now the only question left is where am I? _Naruto thought to himself, _I don't think I'm in the elemental countries anymore and from what I remember I definitely died along with my family in Konoha. So why am I here and why I am I still alive?" _

"Don't be fooled Naruto-kun you're dead along with the rest of your family," came a familiar voice.

"Benihime? Where are you?," Naruto asked while spinning around trying to find the hidden woman.

From an alleyway emerged the beautiful redheaded woman but not as he remembered her. Her features were the same as before but with one exception she now wore a standard black Shinigami robe and a red hilted katana was slung on her back." I tried to tell you back when we were in mindscape but…" her face heated up and a blush adorned her face, "I was distracted."

"Okay well start explaining Benihime starting with where we are right now."

"Well I only found out recently myself but… apparently we have been dead for quite some time now." "We are currently in a place called the 79th Rukon district in the soul society." "As you probably already ascertained the entire area has been evacuated, this is because recently the hollows like the one you just encountered have been showing up frequently in the area."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he came to accept that he had been dead for a while now "Why have these hollows been popping up? Have they been cannibalizing the people in the area?"

"Close but not quite," Benihime said with a frown on her face, "Hollows are evil souls of the departed that hunt for pure souls called wholes trying to consume them and thus increase their power."

Okay…. so they are here to consume us wholes right?"

"No wholes are only present in the world of the living which we are no longer apart of we are now what you call Shinigami and it is very rare for hollows to show up in the soul society which is where we are now." "The hollows travel between their world and the world of the living to consume wholes while we travel there to kill hollows and perform konsos on the wholes to bring them to the soul society."

"So why have they been showing up here where all their enemies are?"

"Recently we there have been strange surges of spiritual pressure or Reiatsu in the area they were most likely drawn to the source because of this."

"So I'm the source of these bursts,"

Benihime nodded, "Your chakra most likely converted to reiatsu when you died."

"So how long have I been dead exactly?"

"I have been dead for about 3 years now," calmly stated Benihime, "I'm currently in my second year of Shinigami training and was sent here to investigate the strange reiatsu source."

"So where was I during all this?" asked Naruto in a toneless voice.

"For souls that were tormented and persecuted during their lives it is much harder to cross-over you most likely got lost along the way." Benihime said with a frown.

"What about my family are they here too?" Naruto asked in an exited voice.

"I'm sorry Naruto but the only reason we are in this world to begin with is because after you died an anomaly must have transferred us to another reality."

"So if that's true why were you and I separated? In my past life we were merged as one being so why were we split into two entities."

Your guess is as good as mine," said Benihime, " The only reason I remember any of this is because when I saw you fighting that creature I regained my memories as well and was pulled into your mindscape."

"So that sword on your back is used to kill those creatures right?" questioned Naruto.

"Ya something like that but we have to leave now I'm supposed to bring my target back to the soul reaper academy if the source turns out the be a soul." Benihime began to walk over to Naruto.

"Wait what's a soul reaper, and what's the academy?"

Benihime now stood right in front of Naruto "Shhhh the time for questions is later right now I really need to get you to the academy so please forgive me."

"For wha…" Benihime chopped the back of Naruto's neck knocking him out. She slung his unconscious form unto her back and carried him off into the distance.


	4. A New Beginning

**Hey everybody this is Shamrock Sage here with another KICK-ASS update for my pilot story Drink Away your Sorrows. **

**Now apparently a reviewer by the name of Skeptical got lost with the whole Naruto hating Sakura thing. My advice to anyone else who also lost me there: take a few deep breaths, clear your minds, and ****read**** the second chapter dumbasses. **

**Another review said Naruto should become an arrancar because of the anguish that his soul went through. I must admit that I considered the idea for a while before I wrote the first chapter but then I figured that the story would kind of dead-end eventually but I will consider writing one.**

**Thank you for your ideas about Naruto's zanpakuto but after two days worth of brain storming I finalized what his zanpakuto will be.**

**Remember that your criticism is always welcome here so please review if you have any suggestions. Now that that's taken care of please enjoy the fourth installment for ****Drink Away your Sorrows****.**

**Disclaimer: ??? Is this really necessary I mean if I owned Naruto or Bleach I wouldn't be writing fanfiction online….. right?**

Drink Away your Sorrows 

Chapter 4: A New Beginning

-A meadow?-

Jiraiya and Naruto stood in the middle of a beautiful open meadow. The long grass lightly swaying in the breeze as the clouds slowly rolled by. "Why did you let me die daddy?"

Tears glistened in Naruto's eyes as he looked down at his son Jiraiya, "I'm so sorry please forgive me," Naruto begged in a broken voice.

"But you said you would never let anything happen to me or mommy that you would protect us forever and ever," Jiraiya said in a blank voice devoid of all emotion

"I don't….. I can't …. I'm sorry," Naruto fell to his knees holding his son in a tight embrace. Naruto couldn't give Jiraiya an explanation; he couldn't muster the words as guilt overwhelmed him.

The once peaceful meadow was now set ablaze with black flames, the grass turned to smoldering rubble and the clouds billows of smoke rising into the cold October night. Naruto once again found himself at the site where his entire world collapsed in on itself, unable to do anything, Naruto watched in horror as his entire family was murdered before his eyes… again .

-Shinigami Academy-

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat his eyes darted back and forth around the room rapidly searching for some unseen threat. He looked around his plain dorm room in detest; he had been here at the Shinigami academy for only a week now and he could already tell it would be about as pointless as the ninja academy he attended in his past life. The mornings were the worst for Naruto, ever since he regained his memories every night the ghosts of his past would come back to haunt his dreams. At first he tried the whole insomniac gig like his friend/brother Gaara, but the result was falling asleep in his classes, being disciplined in front of said class, and nonstop nightmares whenever he shut his eyes.

Surrendering to the nightmares and painful memories he confined his sorrows and self loathing to the nighttime while he suffered alone in his dorm room. Well almost alone, today he would finish his introduction Shinigami training and be mainstreamed into this year's 'freshman' class. The dorm room he currently inhabited was only temporary. When he finished his introduction he would bunk with another student with an available bed. Still three hours until classes began Naruto laid back unto the bed and replayed the recent events in his head.

-Naruto 1 week ago-

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as became aware of his surroundings, he was in a large tower over looking an immaculate looking city nothing like the slums he found himself in previously. The tower stood at least a solid 1000 feet above the city overlooking the entire enclosed city and a nice view of a seemingly endless city separated from the area he was in by a massive wall.

"Admiring the view I see," said an unfamiliar voice that seemed to demand the listeners respect.

An old man sat behind a desk in the back of the room. He had obviously seen and fought many battles as his scared and wrinkles face stoically examined the cherry-blond man before him. Naruto opted not to make a response to the rhetorical statement an only stared at the old man's seemingly shut eyes.

"You are new to this realm are you not?"

"That is correct although apparently a piece of me arrived before I," answered Naruto.

"Ah yes, I believe she is called Benihime she is a very promising Shinigami to be."

Naruto was slightly taken aback he had not expected the old man to already know so much about the connection between him and Benihime.

"Don't look so surprised I know everything that happens in my Seireitei ." "You are Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto are you not?" questioned the old man, Naruto gave him a curt nod. "I have heard much about you, I ordered Benihime to tell me everything that she knew about you and was pleasantly surprised to learn that she shared all of your memories."

"Then you wouldn't mind my avoiding the subject. If you have already heard everything about my past life than talk of it will do us no favors," responded a slightly peeved Naruto.

"I understand your irritation I was merely referring to your previous occupation."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he leered at the old man, "And what pray tell, would you want with a former shinobi."

"Ah but you are no normal shinobi are your Namikaze-san." The old man rose from his chair and strode over to the balcony overlooking the Seireitei. "You were once what is refered to as a jinjuriki correct?"

"If you are after the demon that was once incarcerated inside of me I am sorry to inform you it is no longer confined within me."

"Benihime is not what interests at the moment Namikaze-san but rather the treatment your kind received in your past life."

Naruto scoffed, "You speak as if me and my fellow jinjuriki weren't human."

"Not at all it was just a generalization, but despite how you were looked upon and treated in your past life you still became a leader in your country."

"Well that's all in the past, I can no longer utilize my chakra so my skills and profession are no good to you."

"True, but your fighting skills and strength remain intact and according to Benihime's report you can still employ a technique called the Hiriashin."

"If it's my bloodlines you are after I regret to inform you that neither of my bloodlines seem to be active anymore, the move I used in the fight against that creature definitely felt different from the Hiriashin."

"Also true, that move is known as a shunpo and is a control oriented technique and given that it was your first time using your rieatsu it is fairly impressive that you were able to use it at all," he mused

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the old man_._"If I didn't know any better I would say you're a bit of a stalker old man," Naruto mocked with a smirk on his face.

The old man just stared at the cherry-blond, "Don't flatter yourself boy, I merely have a good sense of character and potential." " And you my dear boy have more of both than I have ever seen I my long life." "I assume Benihime gave a brief explanation as to what you fought in the Rukon district."

"Yes, I believe that they are called hollows correct?"

"Do you know what they are?" asked the old man as his already grim expression seemed to deepen further.

"I have theories but I can't say for certain," Naruto answered faintly.

"They are the souls of departed humans that died in anguish." Naruto's eyes widened in shock he had not suspect that 'THING' had once been a human like himself. The old man continued, "From what Benihime has told me you were not so unlike them when you perished. Full of misery, self-loathing, and hatred… the perfect recipe for a hollow. So why are you here?" The old man questioned as he carefully examined Naruto with his eyes as if searching for a sign of some sort. "Regardless, you are here and so now I arrive at the reason for this meeting. I Head-Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai humbly request that you Namikaze Naruto enroll in the Shinigami Academy."

-Dorm room-

A loud knock on his door and a shout of "Hey dumbass it's time for zanpakuto manifestation!!" woke Naruto from his reverie. He hate so far hated his stay at the Shinigami Academy, then again thus far all that he had learned was the inn's and out's of the Seireitei and some of the history of the Soul Society. Surprisingly, the Soul Society was not so unlike Konoha: the majority of the Shinigami came from the higher numbered Rukon district, noble clans were given special privileges and had private estates, and the entire Soul Society fell under the authority of 'old man' Yamamoto. He had passed his introduction classes with flying colors and all that was left before he would be formally accepted into the academy was the manifestation of his zanpakuto.

Jumping off his bed Naruto started to slowly stroll his way down to the auditorium where the Freshman class was all gathered for manifestation.

-Auditorium-

Yamamoto sat atop a central stage watching as the squirming masses of this year's freshman class stood eagerly awaiting to receive their zanpakutos. Their first year grades would determine when they would manifest their zanpakutos with one exception, Namikaze Naruto would be the last to receive his zanpakuto seeing as he had missed the entire first year he was automatically the lowest scoring in the class. Yamamoto doubted that this would bother Naruto that much; after hearing his life story from Benihime he very much doubted that being dead-last again would humiliate someone like Naruto. Yamamoto stood from his chair and walked forward ready to address the class.

Naruto entered the room just in time… well half an hour late anyway, but he had quote, "gotten lost on the road of life." Right when he entered the room a deathly silence washed over the room and a woman with short black hair and a petite build emerge from a doorway behind the stage with a brand new red hilted katana in hand. Tears were streaming down her face as she rushed over to friends with congratulations filling the air.

Yamamoto gave a small smile as he saw Naruto enter the room and the young girl emerge from the manifestation room with her zanpakuto in hand. "Next is Momo Hinamori," he announced and a loud squeal pierced the air as a beautiful girl with purple hair rushed into the manifestation room and reemerge several minutes later with a new katana similar to the first one. Naruto already disinterested propped himself against the back wall and promptly fell asleep.

-Several Hours Later-

Naruto was now alone in the auditorium with Head Captain Yamamoto as the second to last person emerged from the manifestation room. He had an arrogant look on his chubby face and his overweight body jiggled as he sauntered over to Naruto zanpakuto in hand. "You're the last one Dumbass," he said with the same arrogance and ego as a member of the Uchiha clan. Naruto already knew the man was nobility just the way he covered his fat ass was screaming nobility, with normal Shinigami robes and an elegant purple sash across his chest.

Naruto gave the man an evil leer as Head Captain Yamamoto announced his name and he made his way into the back room to 'meet' his zanpakuto. The man figuring that it would be fun to berate his zanpakuto after Naruto received it, stuck around until Naruto was finished.

-In the manifestation room-

Naruto stood in a pitch black room with a look of confusion on his face. All around him he could hear the wind hollowing and yet he could not feel it. He felt a sudden pain in his chest and saw as the shadowy room began to flood with light.

As the darkness faded Naruto found himself in the same meadow that he dreamt of almost every night. However, instead of his deceased family two figures appeared before Naruto. The first was a large figure clothed in large black cloak that seemed to be made from darkness itself. His head was concealed behind a hood that shrouded his entire face in darkness. Protruding from his back were two massive black angelic wings. The figure seemed to levitate rather than stand but, since he feet were covered in the cloak it was impossible to tell.

Next to him stood another; he had long black hair that coiled behind him and a straight black beard covered his face. His tanned skin was covered in deep blue lines that glowed with another worldly light. He was clothed in a black outfit that had a metal lions head over his heart, one arm was covered in a long black sleeve and the other had no sleeve. In the same fashion one side of his leg had a cape and the other was just a pant leg**. (AN This is Cloud's outfit in Kingdom Hearts 2 and Advent children.) **

The cloaked figure spoke first in a cold deep voice that demanded respect "Greetings Namikaze Naruto I am …….." The bearded man was next to speak, "And I am …… It is normal that you cannot hear our names at first but as you may have already deduced we are your zanpakuto."

Naruto gave both the men blank stares, "I don't understand how can you both be my zanpakuto each soul reaper only gets one."

The hooded figure spoke again, "our origins and how we are intertwined can be answered by your teachers on a later date. Our time is brief so before we run out you must sprint across the meadow and dive into a lake of either black water to gain my power or a lake of pure blue water right next to the black one for …….'s power before you are consumed." He said while gesturing to the bearded man.

"Consumed?" asked a clearly baffled Naruto. Another calm hand gesture from the cloaked figure motioned to the horizon as smoke and black flames began to consumed the grasslands. Naruto's eyes widened as he turned on his heels running in the opposite direction of the flames.

Naruto broke into a dead sprint as he saw out the corner of his eyes the black flames beginning to burn lengthwise across the field as well. He felt the searing black flames beginning to lick at his heels and his eat away at his hakama pants. Just as the flames were about to close in on him two shimmering pools came into view. Not knowing which one to pick Naruto dipped his feet in both pools. The meadow returned to normal and the figures reappeared. Warm smiles adorned their faces, "You pass," they both said in unison.

"What?" asked a now pissed Naruto. The bearded figure spoke, "If you had picked one pool you would only have been consumed by the flames, but you followed your instincts and chose both pools and for that we give you the right to wield us." The wind began to howl and the air flooded with light as Naruto was ejected from the meadow.

-Auditorium-

Yamamoto was beginning to lose patience; Naruto was taking double the normal time it took to manifest a zanpakuto. To make matters worse he had to contend with Marechiyo Omaeda, whose stupid remarks about how Naruto probably was rejected by his zanpakuto were really beginning to annoy him. Opting for silence he awaited patiently for the Naruto to emerge so that he could return to his duties.

A bright light emitted from the room that momentarily blinded Marechiyo and Yamamoto . As they regained their senses they saw an awe-inspiring sight. Naruto stood clad in the same clothes as the bearded man **(Yes Naruto is in Cloud's outfit now.)** Slung on his back was a massive claymore that had a leather binding on the end of the blade **(William Wallace's sword in Braveheart) **and on his side was a pitch black nodachi with a red guard in the shape of a Templar cross sheathed in a elegant black ash wood sheath. A large smile adorned Naruto's face as Yamamoto and Marechiyo stood speechless "Sorry to keep you waiting," was all Naruto said before he exited the Auditorium and headed to his pre-assigned dorm room.

He quietly opened the door to dorm room 2269 placed his blades down next to a somewhat familiar red katana and plopped down in the unoccupied bed. His eyes drifted shut as sleep quickly overtook the cherry-blond Shinigami.


	5. Nobility

**Hello again readers! I am back baby! This is the Shamrock Sage here with a brand spanking new update for ****Drink Away your Sorrows****. Man, it has been a long month my friends with finals I regret to say that the majority of my time was taken up studying and finishing my Lacrosse season. While I could have updated sooner I really didn't want to give a half-assed chapter to feed my flamers' fires.**

**Now some issues to be addressed: **

**Multiple People: Benihime… yes this is the Kyuubi's new name. Seeing the confusion its wrought I'll just reiterate it once more Benihime = Kyuubi… lovely, moving on.**

**Some have complained that Benihime and Naruto fucked to early and that there has been no real interaction between them… Naruto was in mindscape first of all what did you want them to do have a dream date? Second if anything Benihime was more trying to comfort Naruto when he regained his memories.**

**So without further ado please enjoy the fifth installment of ****Drink Away your Sorrows ****and please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto and Bleach… in my dreams **

Drink Away your Sorrows

Chapter 5: Nobility

-Dorm room 2269-

Rukia had always been a light sleeper so it was no surprise that when the alarm in the middle of her room went off she awoke with a start. She looked to her right and saw an empty bed next to her and a note that told her that he or she had gone down to breakfast. Taking the opportunity she quickly slipped out of her chappy bunny pajamas and entered the bathroom for a long warm shower.

The bathroom was fairly quaint with a walk-in shower, a mirror and sink mounted on a cupboard to store the towels and a toilet in the corner. She walked over turned the shower on warm and looked in the mirror. Her complexion was flawless as always and her blue locks flowed gently behind her not yet in the same poofy triangular style she always wore. Still in her underwear she removed her white lace bra and panties, examining her naked reflection in the mirror. Rukia ran her hands slowly up and down her bust pausing at her breasts. She had always hated her tiny breasts, her petite A-cup tits simply could not compare to most of the other girls. Sighing in resentment she got in the shower and began to lather herself in the lavender scented soap.

-Cafeteria-

Naruto descended in an the stairwell down the hall of the dorm room to the cafeteria where he saw countless shinigamis chattering away with new friends about what they saw in the manifestation rooms and showing off their zanpakutos. Desiring a peaceful breakfast Naruto sat in the corner of the cafeteria and enjoyed a nice breakfast of hash browns, a small bowl of miso ramen, **(of course)** and a cup of coffee. Scarffing down his miso ramen and inhaleing his hashbrowns Naruto was about to get seconds when he saw a familiar face walking towards his table.

"Hey there stranger," Benihime said with a warm smile on her face. She was dressed in the normal shinigami attire with the collar a little lower showing a bite mark on her otherwise flawless pale skin. "How have you been it's been a while since we've seen each other?" Benihime asked while she took a seat across from Naruto.

"I've been okay but the nights have been kind of rough," He said with a downtrodden expression.

Benihime frowned, "It's about your family hasn't it?"

Naruto's eyes dulled and his head lowered minutely, "Ya well, I've never been the type to complain I'll be fine," He said with a fake smile on his face.

"You know I hate it when you do that," Benihime said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Do what?" Naruto asked incredulously with the fake smile still plastered on his face.

"Don't play dumb with me mister! You know exactly what I'm talking about you know exactly how much I detest that mask of yours," Benihime growled.

"Okay, okay no need to get your panties in a bunch." Benihime just gave a stubborn "humph'' and turned her head away from the cherry-blonde shinigami. A devious grin spread across Naruto's face, "You know you're really cute when you're angry Hime." Caught off guard by his sudden compliment Benihime turned a nice shade of crimson, "Nice line, Jiraiya taught you well."

Naruto chuckled warmly, "Ahh, It's been a long time since I last laughed, I swear Hime your smile is my salvation." If possible Benihime blushed even deeper from all the attention she was receiving from a certain blond shinigami. "So how about you? How have you been lately?" Naruto questioned

Benihime tried to regain her composer "I've been fine, but as of late there have been some… ah, complications."

"Complications?" Naruto asked while he raised his cup of coffee sipping up a gulp of the piping hot liquid.

"Yes well it ah seems that I have… well… ah that is to say… I've gone into heat." She finished with a heavy blush on her face.

Naruto did a spit-take on an unfortunate passerby and started laughing his ass off. "Kami-sama there's never a dull moment with you is there Hime."

"Easy for you to say Baka you don't have to live with the constant yearning and burning desires." Benihime pouted.

Naruto leaned in close to her and whispered in the ear, "Oh that's not true Hime you of all people should know by now all men are just lust-driven…beasts," licking his lips as he emphasized the last word.

Benihime's hand slipped under the table, "Then perhaps we can reach an," Benihime's hand wrapped itself around a certain object in Naruto's pants, "Understanding."

Naruto had a foxy grin on his face as he reached over and began to stroke her swollen pussy with his fingers, " I REALLY hope we can Hime," He emphasized as he plunged two of his digits deep into her womanhood. "Ohh Naruto-kun your such a bad boy doing such lewd things in public," Benihime moaned out in a lewdly innocent voice her inner-lust gleaming in her crimson eyes.

Before things got any more intimate a certain fat-ass waddled over to ruin the moment between the two lovers.

Marechiyo along with a group of girls following him around most likely because of his noble rank sat themselves down at Naruto's table. "Hey there buddy how's it goin," Marechiyo said with mock affection.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto deadpanned **(Like Ichigo does in the Anime)** while little question marks appeared above his head.

"What! You already forgot about me the great and noble Marechiyo Omaeda!" He shouted at the top of his lungs drawing the entire cafeterias' attention to the back corner.

Naruto shut his eyes and casually lifted his coffee mug, "If you were all that important I probably would have remembered you."

A tick-mark appeared on Marechiyo's forehead "You should be grateful you runt that I have decide to grace you with my presence. I happen to be descended from one of the four noble houses in the soul society you're lucky that an elite like me is even in the same room as a nobody like you."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the supposed elite, "So then explain why have you 'lowered' yourself to coming over here and sitting by me?"

A smug smile appeared Marechiyo's lips, "Because whelp I think that you would make a nice addition to my group; you seem strong and I won't even make you perform an initiation ritual." "And because I'm so generous I'll even let that bitch across from you join provided she services my 'needs' from time to time."

Benihime's face went beet red with anger and her crimson eyes slited with hatred. She was enraged that this man had the audacity to insult HER mate but, to even insinuate that she The great Kyuubi no Yoko Former Queen of the Demons would lower herself to satisfying his needs; The very thought made her sick with rage.

Bloodlust filled the air as Naruto glared darkly at the man sitting across from him as his once warm cerulean morphed into the same demonic eyes as Benihime, "I'm afraid that we'll have to turn down your generous offer; you see, I don't want me or Hime to be contaminated by your filth." Naruto grabbed his tray and rose from his seat. "Besides I doubt that Hime could find your dick under all that fat; provided you even have one to begin with," Naruto said while he looked down on the supposed noble before him making it a clear statement of how he saw his rank in society. Turning heel Naruto turned his back to the table placed his tray on top of the nearest trashcan and began to walk towards the exit.

The whole cafeteria was silent save for Benihime who was snickering to herself. Marechiyo's face became purple with rage. "Okay Bitch unless you want your little boyfriend to be turned into mince-meat your gunna get down on your knees and apologize for him!," Marechiyo screamed in anger while pointing towards Benihime.

Benihime's mouth was agape in anger, she looked like she was about to beat the living-shit out of Marechiyo, "How dare you, you son of a…"

"Save your breath Benihime! Filth like this arrogant piece of trash aren't worthy of your words, " Naruto interrupted her with his back still turned to the table.

"That's it I've had enough of this! I am an ELITE I don't have to sit here and be insulted by scum like you!" Marechiyo yelled while he reached down and unsheathed the zanpakuto fastened around his waist. "I'll put you in your place you lowlife!" Marechiyo screamed while he rushed headfirst at Naruto lunging forward, his blade aimed right for Naruto's head.

In an instant there was a faint golden flash as Naruto disappeared from view and reappeared in mid-air twisting his body around Naruto slammed his foot into Marechiyo's face in a vicious pinwheel kick. With a resounding smack Marechiyo was sent flying across the cafeteria slamming hard against the opposite wall.

Another golden flash caught the attention of everyone in the cafeteria as Naruto appeared again right in front of Marechiyo, "Nobility don't make me laugh," Naruto harangued in a venom laced voice. "Nobility is not something you can attain simply by being born lucky you swine. A noble man does not take advantage of those weaker than them but seeks to protect and shelter them. The very reason why your oh so noble clans were created was so you could stand as and example to all what they should strive to be. The scum of the earth like you have no place calling yourselves nobility, hell your not even worthy of being called a shinigami. "Know your place," he says. The words of an arrogant and misguided man; let me be the first to tell you Marechiyo Omaeda your illusions of power and arrogant sense of superiority won't get you far especially with me," Naruto spat while looking down spitefully at the currently unconscious Marechiyo. " It's pitiful really, after all your big talk you can't even take a half-assed kick with out getting knocked unconscious." Naruto finished his speech by bending over and picking up Marechiyo's zanpakuto. In one deft motion he broke the blade in two whisking the broken pieces next to Marechiyo's unconscious form.

Squeals rang through out the cafeteria as Marechiyo's 'harem' ran up to him and tried to rouse him. Naruto looked at them with pity "_fangirls never change do they"_ he mused as he began walking towards the exit. "You coming Benhime!" Noticing that some of the boys were giving her lust filled glares she excused herself from the table and quickly went back to her dorm to change out of her still soaked panties.

-Dorm room 2269-

Using his room key Naruto quietly opened the door to check and see if his new roommate was still asleep. Naruto's eyes popped out of his head as he saw a beautiful young girl with raven black hair and nothing but a towel covering her waist. For few awkward seconds they just stared at each other until finally the girl produced a paper fan out of nowhere and preceded the beat Naruto mercilessly with fore mentioned fan.

When Naruto regained consciousness he was tied up by a length of rope and the fore mentioned girl was standing over him with a murderous look in her eyes and a zanpakuto pointed at him. "Who are you?" She questioned with a very scary vain popping out from her forehead.

"I thought that would be obvious… I'm your new roommate Ms…" Naruto calmly stated.

"It's Rukia, and why were you peeping on me while I was changing?"

"Well when a beautiful woman is changing right in front of me I tend to lose control of myself," He said with his best shit-eating grin plastered on his face hoping she would buy it.

Rukia blushed and sweat dropped, "if you ever do it again I'll neuter you. Got it?"

Naruto gave a sigh of relief _'today is most certainly my lucky day,' _"Crystal clear madam."

"Good now what's your name blonde?"

"Namikaze Naruto"

"Well Naruto-kun would you like to walk to homeroom with me?" she asked with a slight blush on her face.

"Sure thing just let me change first," a devious glint appeared in Naruto's eye, "and I'll even let you watch if you want." he said with a smirk on his face.

Rukia blushed a deep crimson and suddenly became very interested in a speck of dirt on the floor as Naruto began to change into his normal shinigami attire. Opting to leave his zanpakutos behind, seeing as he would not need them today.

"Anyway we might as well get to class we wouldn't want to be late on the first day now would we?" Naruto said breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Aren't you going to take your zanpakutos?" Rukia said while she sheathed her new zanpakuto in her waistband. "Nope we won't be using them today anyway," with that Naruto turned heel and exited the small dorm room with Rukia in tow with him.

-Class #1 Homeroom-

Naruto arrived to find the room in total upheaval as excited shinigamies zipped around the room flaunting and show boating their zanpakutos to their fellow classmates. Word had spread fast around the school about how a noble named Marechiyo got his ass handed to him in cafeteria #1 by a kid with bright yellow hair. A bulky man entered "Congratulations, out of all of this year's freshman students you 30 students stand apart. Out of all this year's 200 Shinigami trainees you've all been selected to be a part of an advanced Shinigami training program. As of now you shall be known as Class #1, there are various benefits to being in the advanced class but the most obvious is that upon graduation your files will be among the first examined and hopefully chosen. Your classes will alternate each day on a 6-day cycle. Day 1 will consist of strength training and Hakuda **(Hand to Hand combat)** training, Day 2 will be various speed and agility exercises and Hoho (speed) techniques, Day 3 is Kido practice, Day 4 will consist of zanjutsu practice as well as sparing, Day 5 will be meditation and zanpakuto communication classes, Finally Day 6 is Shinigami history as well as introductory classes to the 13 court guard squadrons. Day 7 you may use as you wish whether it be for rest, practice, or activities I don't really give a fuck what you do so long as you adhere to the rules."

For the remainder of the day you will meet all of your teachers and tomorrow be here at 7 A.M. for Day 1 of your first week at Shinigami Academy.

-6 hours later-

To say that Naruto was impressed by the Academy was an understatement, never before had he seen such a well-organized program as the Shinigami's. But that was to be expected of an establishment that had been in service for over 2000 years. All of his teachers seemed to know what they were talking about and he already couldn't wait for tomorrow. The only thing that he had a problem with was the lack of a lunch period but since he was a spirit now starvation was really not an issue anymore. After classes were over students were allowed to do what they pleased and the cafeterias were reopened for dinner as well as the dojo/kido range being open to anyone who wished to

Naruto strolled leisurely down to one of the 3 cafeterias at the Academy while anxious students rushed past him trying to get to the Cafeteria first to either save their friends seats or be among the first to get there food. Naruto saw a few familiar faces as he walked down to the Café, Marechiyo for example he spotted trampling over a group of students screaming something about 'dying of starvation'. Naruto wanted to have lunch with his new roommate Rukia and was walking down to lunch with her until he… ahem lost her in the crowds. The cafeteria that he had eaten at this morning was the closest to Class #1's homeroom so Naruto was set, basically everything that he would need would be in that small section of the Academy with the exception of the Kido range which unfortunately was located on the other side of the Academy.

When he arrived in the Cafeteria he noticed just like in the cafeteria this morning and homeroom people were show boating their new zanpakutos. In a corner seat he noticed Rukia sitting with a tough-looking guy who had red spiky hair and long black tattoos coving his face. A girl with a small bust and purple hair tied up in a bun. And finally a girl with long orange hair and a bust that rivaled Benihime's. Taking up the initiative he walked over and sat in an unoccupied seat.

"How's it going Rukia?" He greeted her with his signature smile on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" questioned the red headed kid who was obviously being kind of defensive of Rukia.

"Namikaze Naruto, I'm Rukia's new roommate."

"Oh man, Rukia your soooo lucky you have such a hottie for a roommate," The girl with purple hair said in mock envy. "I'm stuck with that pig Marechiyo Omaeda."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "You give me too much credit; miss…."

"I'm Momo, Momo Hinamori."

"Well it's nice to meet you Momo," Naruto said with his best 'Lady-Killer' smile on his face, "And I can sympathize with you on Marechiyo you're right he certainly is a pig,"

Momo's eyes widened, "Oh so you know him already?"

"Hmmm you could say that we've bumped horns before, but I can't really say that I know him."

"Humph, It doesn't really matter anyway I heard that useless pile of shit got his ass-kicked pretty severely this morning. Heard the guy who did it made quite the skeptical about it too, but I haven't got all the details yet," The red haired man calmly stated through closed eyelids.

"Ya, Ya, rumors nothing more, and who are the rest of you?" Naruto questioned while rubbing the back of his head clearly trying to change the subject.

"I'm Orihime Inoue," The busty orange haired girl answered.

"Yo, the names Renji Abarai," answered the man with red hair.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet all of you; what class are you guys in?"

A tick mark appeared on all their foreheads, "We're all in the same class dumbass!" Renji vocalized.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head again, "Oh ya that's right hehe, sorry about that."

They all anime sweat dropped and an uncomfortable silence filled the air until Momo finally broke the silence, "So have you guys heard that there's a kid in our class with two zanpakutos?"

Naruto did a spit take unto a poor passerby, Momo continued, "Ya apparently he was the last person to manifest his zanpakuto and emerged with two completely separate zanpakutos."

"Nah, I don't believe that," Renji said in a loud voice, "Who told you that load of bull."

"My roommate Marechiyo told me about it; he said that he saw it with his own eyes and it was confirmed by head-captain Yamamoto himself in today's daily squad update," Momo retaliated.

Renji cocked an eyebrow, "Still sounds fishy to me what do you think Naruto?"

"I ahhhhhhh…"

Naruto-kun!" a woman with blood red hair suddenly appeared in mid-air out of the side of the screen tackling Naruto out of his chair. She flipped Naruto unto his back and started to rub his face in between her cleavage, "Oh I missed you Naruto-kun, it's been wayyyyy too long."

A couple of muffled protests were heard from the suffocating cherry-blond until at last Benihime released him from her gracious mounds, "We saw each other a couple of hours ago Benihime-Chan," Whined Naruto.

"Ya but it seemed like forevvvvverrrrr," Benihime protested as she pressed his face back in-between her generous curves.

Another woman with medium length dirty blond hair and MASSIVE breasts walked over to the table, "Benihime let him go you suffocating the poor kid."

"Awwww, Rangiku why do you always have to ruin my fun?" Benihime whined in a mock sadness.

Rangiku picked Benihime up off of Naruto while he caught his breath after almost being killed by tits. **(Not exactly a bad way to go Aye?)** "Thanks a bunch Rangiku I thought I was a goner," Naruto said between gasps.

When Naruto regained his breath he got up again reclaimed his seat at the table and was joined by both Benihime and Rangiku. "So who are you two?" Rukia questioned angrily being openly hostile to anyone who had a much larger bust than her.

"My name is Benihime Yoko and this is Rangiku Matsumoto," Benihime answered weakly caught off guard by the girl's sudden hostility.

"Woh, I've heard of you two!" exclaimed Renji.

"You have?" Naruto asked with one of his eyebrows raised a bit.

"Well, yeah Rangiku Matsumoto was voted sexiest woman in the Academy three years running and Benihime Yoko became her runner up and sole competitor during her freshman year."

For the remainder of the lunch period they talked mostly about miscellaneous topics ranging from kido spells to their new teachers. Finally after everyone had eaten their fill everyone headed back to their dorms to prepare for tomorrow.

-Dorm room 2269-

Naruto unlocked their door with a room key, walked through the door, and promptly collapsed unto his bed. Rukia sweat dropped, "Aren't you going to prepare for tomorrow? Sensei said that we should all polish our zanpakutos' and ready the sparing clothes we received yesterday."

Naruto already to far-gone to really give a damn about what he was supposed to do he just uttered, "Troublesome woman go to sleep." Naruto closed his cerulean eyes for some well-deserved rest; Rukia continued to ramble in the background, but like I said he really didn't care anymore. Naruto let out a contest sigh as he felt the sweet respite of sleep washing over him. The peace though only fleeting gave him the strength to go on another day. Eventually that peaceful sentiment faded away as darkness slowly enclosed our cherry-blond shinigami and a plague of nightmares that soon followed…

**I'm finally done with this damn chapter sorry if it got a little dull rest assured that this story will not revolve around Naruto's school life I'm trying to get this part of the story over with as soon as possible so that my REAL story may begin. There may be two more chapters involving the Shinigami Academy but that's it. If you're looking for a story about school life just go and read some faggot's blog. Expect the unexpected my friends I have BIG things planned in the future.**

**A/N yes no details were provided about the lessons and teacher for each class I figured that all my readers by now know what is taught at the Shinigami Academy. Which really in my opinion isn't a whole lot.**

**Until next time Peace…**


	6. Intoxicate

**Hey yall how ya doin? Shamrock Sage here! Comin at you with a new update for ****Drink Away your Sorrows. **

**So before we begin there is only one issue I wish to address real quick:**

**Someone made the completely correct observation that the title Drink Away your Sorrows had nothing to do with the story up till now. PATIENCE my friends patience it will all make sense eventually. This story is just getting started people Naruto has yet to form his harem, get inducted into the court guard squads, reveal released zanpakutos, Hell he hasn't even encountered the antagonist yet… so I implore you people: be patient. **

**Now then sit back, relax and enjoy the sixth installment of ****Drink Away your Sorrows**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I do however own bleach… yes, in fact I have a fairly sizeable bottle of Clorox in my laundry room.**

Drink Away your Sorrows

Chapter 6: Intoxicate…

-Time skip 6 years-

In the years that followed his inception into the shinigami academy Naruto became one of the most promising shimigami ever to pass through the academy. Throughout his years at the academy Naruto had developed an extremely strong friendship with Renji Abari, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, Orihime Inoue, and the recently adopted Rukia Kuchiki.

One reason for his notoriety was the fact that over his six-year stay Naruto was rarely if ever found without his mate Benihime at his side. Until of course she graduated. The love-stricken couple were known to be the envy of their respectable sexes as both gained their own 'fanclubs' resulting in many awkward love-confessions from people the had never seen before and countless 'duels' for either Benihime's or Naruto's love. Needless to say all of these attempts were swiftly dealt with and almost always resulted in the hospitalization of fanboys' and girls.

In addition to his reputation with the ladies Naruto was known for the black outfit that he wore instead of the traditional shinigami robes and of course for his two zanpakutos. The fact that he already possessed the reiatsu of a seated officer didn't go unnoticed either.

Naruto passed all of his classes with flying colors. In the six years that Naruto attended the academy never did he lose a spar during hakuda class or zanjutsu class unless he faced off against his instructors. During kido class Naruto exhibited amazing control over his Reiatsu flawlessly executing all of his kido techniques and was currently able to use Hado 1-33 without any incantation. In shinigami history classes Naruto was often described as uncaring and inattentive but somehow still managed to pass the class with 'acceptable' marks. Both Hoho class and zanpakuto meditation had no real instructor except when they first began the classes and Naruto therefore rarely attended those classes seeing as he could openly communicate with his zanpakutos and already had speed on par with a lieutenants'.

In the current class rating Naruto was ranked at number three behind Rukia and Marechiyo. The ranking system seemed to favor the 'nobility' insurmountably. If you were descended from noble blood you were automatically boosted to the top of the list unless there was more than one student of noble blood in the current class in which case the stronger of the two became the number one while the other became number two. This slightly pissed off our blond shinigami but he was no stranger to this attitude as the civilian counsel in Konoha had done something similar with a certain Uchiha.

Despite the ratings everyone knew that Naruto was the strongest of his generation and could easily defeat and opponent with one of his sealed zanpakutos even when they activated their shikai. Of course the always-arrogant Marechiyo still refused to acknowledge that Naruto was stronger than him boasting, "my shikai could easily crush Namikaze into dust." Over the years despite constant humbling by our blond shinigami Marechiyo seemed to grow more arrogant each passing day and with his little harem answering to his every beck and call his already sizable ego expanded to an almost unimaginable girth. He repeatedly harassed any female student who caught his fancy and even had the gall to make passes at Benihime when Naruto was nowhere to be found.

During their 4th year he became so bad that Momo, his roommate, had to change rooms because of his repeated attempts to molest her. Luckily, as a result of her adoption into the Kuchiki clan Rukia got her own private room in the academy leaving a vacant bed in Naruto's dorm room and Momo of course leapt at the opportunity to bunk with her love interest. Though things never got very serious between the two of them because of Naruto's relationship with Benihime.

The nightmares never really ended for Naruto, but after two years they became few and far between. They were still there and when they came they were particularly malicious often leaving Naruto in tears. You could always tell when he was having one of his nightmares too as he became very restless and his skin turned unnaturally pale…

-Final day at the Acadamy-

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat the image of his slaughtered family and the smiling face of Madara still fresh in his mind. The nightmares seemed to be getting worse and worse as time went on. Life in this new word was getting better and better but he still found himself choking back tears at times when the memories of his once happy family filled his head. Granted that he had only been here for 6 years and during the day he was relatively happy but sometimes the nights were torture. As a man who had to raise himself and never received the love and affection he needed. Having the family he worked so hard to attain and whom he had come to love so dearly taken away from him by a woman he thought loved him and always be by his side was… indescribable.

And the fact that that old fuck Madara was the one that instigated the whole thing only enraged Naruto further. Anyone but Madara would have been better; hell there were times he wished that bastard Sasuke had been the one to do it instead.

Naruto raised his arm from underneath the covers and gently palmed his face, "well, to hell with both of them," he proclaimed quietly through gritted teeth.

"To hell with who?" Momo questioned nonchalantly.

Stretching out his arms and turning his body so that his feet hung over the side of his bed, "hmmm, oh nobody I was just having a bad dream."

Momo's brown eyes flashed with concern, "Do ya wanna talk about it?" She asked in a deeply affectionate tone.

Naruto gave a melancholy chuckle, "you know I'm not that kind of guy Momo, my problems are my own and nobody else's."

Momo sat up in her bed so that she was face to face with Naruto, "Come on, my opinion of you couldn't not be any lower, so I won't think any less of you for it." She chided in a very sarcastic voice.

A smile covered Naruto's face, "well ya know I didn't have dinner last night and in my dream the lunchroom ran out of Ramen because Marechiyo and the lunch-lady ate all of it before I got a bowl."

"You don't really expect me to believe that do you?" Momo deadpanned while her left eyebrow began to twitch.

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh, "What is it with you people in this world, no one ever buys any of my bluffs."

"Then you're a crappy liar but a liar nonetheless, now tell me what's bothering you." Momo answered in a slightly pissed voice.

"Momo, I really don't want to talk about this right now, I can almost grantee that it will ruin both of our days."

Momo looked indignantly at Naruto, "Come on, it's the last day of the academy and I've been asking you about your nightmares for years now?" she pleaded.

Naruto let out a defeated sigh, "alright Momo I guess I owe you that much and I trust you completely so I'll tell you."

Naruto's demeanor hardened and he gazed coldly into Momo's brown eyes, " When I was alive my entire family was slaughtered by a woman that I loved, along with my entire village being burnt to the ground by the man who single handedly ruined my entire life." Naruto calmly stated while his cerulean eyes began too morph into a pair of grotesque malevolent crimson orbs. His already clenched fists tightened even further, his now pale fingers and nails biting into his palms.

"That BITCH didn't even spare the children she killed them ALL… my entire family all my wives even Tenten and Temari… They were both nine months pregnant!" Killer intent poured out of Naruto at an alarming rate as the memory of Temari and Tenten's overjoyed faces when they found out they were pregnant flashed before his eyes. "Everything that I worked so hard to attain was taken away from me in a single night…" Naruto finished forcefully.

Momo stared at demonic figure before her, the shock at this revelation clearly evident by the blank expression on her face and the tears in her eyes. Naruto calmed down after a long couple seconds of silence, Momo watched speechless as Naruto regained his composure and his eyes shifted back to their warm cerulean shade. Naruto gave a subtle grin and began to scratch the back of his head, "Sorry about that I guess I kind of lost control there," he said as he started to get up from his bed.

Before he could get unto his feet he was shoved back down unto the bed as Momo had him locked him in a tight embrace. Her head gently resting on Naruto's broad shoulders tears streaming down her face, "things like that aren't healthy to keep locked Baka. You don't have to bare such things by yourself."

Naruto's eyes softened as his hands moved to return Momo's embrace, "You're right, I should have told you sooner," while silently berating himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. "I hope I didn't frighten you, I tend to lose control of myself when I think about that night."

Momo loosened their embrace and lifted her head to look up at Naruto, "You don't have to apologize, I'm just glad that I could help." Momo said softly as she loosened her embrace so that she was face to face with Naruto. For a few tender moments they peered into each other's eyes and Momo slowly began to inch her face closer to Naruto's.

Naruto blushing furiously stood up from the bed suddenly breaking their embrace, "Well we should get ready after all our final exam is going to begin soon." He spouted out in a hurried tone.

Momo let out a heavy sigh and nodded in agreement as she began to change into her shinigami attire.

-Classroom 1-

For those of you that don't know the final examination to become a shinigami is an over the night stay in a sectioned off area in the world of the living with a rather large quantity of hollow bait in the center of the arena. The goal of this exercise was not only to test their skills but also to test their teamwork and prepare them for the rigorous duties of a shinigami.

Naruto's eye began to twitch uncontrollably as he read the sign posted on the door of the classroom telling the students their teammates for the upcoming examination. He had unfortunately drawn the proverbial 'short-straw' as he saw he had been paired with Marechiyo and his loyalist little ass-slave Yomiko Hakurama. Yomiko was attractive enough for most men with her supple C-cup breasts flowing white hair and heart shaped head. Unfortunately that was all she had going for her; Yomiko had barely passed the classes at the academy and Naruto was almost certain Marechiyo pulled some strings that allowed her to get this far, in addition to that she was a total bitch to anyone she viewed as inferior to Marechiyo… sooo basically everyone.

Naruto face faulted and let out a depressed sigh, _It is gunna be a LONG night_, Naruto mused as the Momo walked up next to him and quickly scanned over the sign seeing her friends unfortunate situation.

Momo shot him a sympathetic look, "Oh, That really sucks Naruto, maybe we can still meet up when we arrive at the training grounds."

Naruto gave her a little smile, "As great as that would be Momo I'm pretty sure each team is placed a good distance away from any other squads."

Momo gave him a little pout, "That's no big deal Naruto just release your zanpakuto and you'll be able to get to me in an instant."

"You know how I feel about using it in front of Marechiyo I don't need that useless sack of shit bothering me more than he already does." Naruto deadpanned jokingly.

Momo nodded understandingly, "It's certainly not a force to be reckoned with, by the way I've never seen you release your second blade."

Naruto simply gave her a passive nod, "Right now it's still difficult for me to control that release but what do ya expect, after all it was a gift from a Kami."

A loud shrill voice rang throughout the academy, "All students taking the shinigami exam report to your designated rooms and await further instructions."

With a final goodbye and a quick peck on the cheek courtesy of Momo, Naruto entered their old classroom and mentally prepared himself for a little slice of hell…

-30 minutes later-

Naruto was already on his last nerves as images of the dismembered corpses of Marechiyo and Yomiko littered his mind. Over the course of twenty minutes they had already aggravated the blond to a degree that he was about to release his zanpakuto and go Jack the Ripper on their asses.

Thankfully just as he was about to pop a Kido in one of their asses their instructor entered the room.

"Good you're all here, as you know already this will be your final examination before you become full fledged Shinigamies and as such this test will strain you abilities to their limits. Outside interference is prohibited during this exam so don't expect a rescue wagon if things get out of hand. You're fully trained shinigami and as such you should be able to handle anything this test can throw at you." The instructor began in a stern tone.

"Now then there are four sections to this testing area covering a distance of 10 miles in each direction. Your main objective in this test is to come back alive but bare in mind that the closer to the epicenter of the arena you get the higher your final grade will be. All captains interested in recruiting you will have accesses to the video recordings of your squadron."

"Naturally this will be what most captains base their recruitment choices off of so it is encouraged that you display all of your skills extensively. The exam will begin right after I exit the room and you need only step through the Senkaimon to get started. Best of luck and I hope to see you all back here in the morning."

-Abandoned Warehouse-

Naruto, Marechiyo, and Yomiko stepped out of the Senkaimon cautiously at first. They found themselves boxed in on all sides by the remains of an old warehouse that had obviously seen better days. All that remain of the warehouse was a vastly empty room shrouded in an eerie darkness. Naruto's icy blue orbs carefully began scanning the darkened warehouse when something caught his eye skittering around in the rafters. "Stay sharp guys we're not alone." Naruto announced coolly as his instincts practically screamed to get out of the warehouse.

Marechiyo unsheathed his zanpakuto, " I agree, perhaps we should barricade ourselves inside this warehouse until morning."

Yomiko squealed in admiration, "That's a great idea baby we can avoid the bulk of the hollows that way."

Naruto sweat-dropped, "That's the worst thing we could do in this situation something already knows we're here and I highly doubt that he's alone in here; not to mention that we have limited mobility and visibility in here," Naruto deadpanned.

Yomiko stuck her tongue at him, "your just jealous that you didn't think of it first."

A red tick mark appeared on Naruto's head, "Oh shut up, no body asked for your opinion."

"I'll speak whenever I damn well please! Namikaze," Yomiko shouted. "You should be careful of who you insult I am after all the girlfriend of a noble."

Naruto scoffed, "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"You damn right it's a threat pretty boy, my Marechiyo could kick your ass with three arms tied behind his back."

Three little dots appeared over Naruto's head, "Three arms? Really? Not the brightest blub in the pack are you?"

Before Yomiko could retort a high-pitched wail pierced the darkness and faint outlines of hollow appeared in the shadows. Slowly they began to circle around Naruto and company.

"Shit they've already found us." Naruto cursed as a pair of glowing yellow eyes came into view. "Marechiyo, Yomiko you're suppressing you rieatsu's right?"

They both gave Naruto blank looks in response, "You can do that?"

A red tick mark appeared over Naruto's head, "You must be joking? Neither of you can hide your spiritual presence?" Naruto spat out bitterly.

Marechiyo gave an indignant scoff, "There's no point to doing that if you're strong you shouldn't hide your strength." Marechiyo idiotically reasoned.

Naruto face-palmed, "Fuck it, right now we got to get out of this warehouse before we do anything."

Yomiko drew her aqua blue katana, "Right but which way do we go we have no idea which way the door is?"

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, "There's a draft coming in from the left it's a fair bet that the exit is over that way."

"Right but isn't it possible that the air conditioning is still running." Marechiyo argued.

Naruto quickly looked under his feet at the blacktop floor, "I highly doubt that this place's power is still running; not to mention the fact that the flooring here is asphalt which would be a very poor choice of flooring if this warehouse had AC in which case they would most likely use concrete."

"Alright then what's the plan," Yomiko asked eyes still locked on the circling beasts.

"I'm not concerned about these hollows right now but rather what they might attract we'll just shunpo out of here and with any luck they won't notice where we went until it's too late." Naruto said calmly never taking his gaze away from the hollows in the shadows. "Wait until I give the signal and shunpo as far as you can to my left."

The hollows suddenly broke formation and charged at the group of shinigami. Just as one of the jackal shaped beasts reached Yomiko Naruto shouted "Now!" In an instant all three shinigami disappeared in a faint whisper and reappeared next to a large metal door. With a loud metallic hiss Naruto moved the massive steel doors as Marechiyo and Yomiko slipped out. Within seconds they could hear the jackal-like hollows closing in behind them with a massive group effort they barely managed to close the door and could hear a faint thud against the gigantic door and small yet vicious whimpers seeping through the doorframe.

"That was way too close for comfort," volunteered the already panting Yomiko as she sheathed her zanpakuto.

"If you thought that was difficult then you're in for one hell of a long night," Naruto coolly responded while scanning the immediate area for threats.

"Where do you get off making comments like the Namikaze!" Marechiyo shouted in anger.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose while looking around the abandoned city already sensing multiple reiatsus' in the area. Naruto inwardly sighed, _Ughh it's gunna be a long night indeed…_

-Later that night-

Things were not going well for Team Namikaze, as their journey to the center of the abandoned city seemed more accurately to be a never-ending string of hollows. Marechiyo and Yomiko were already feeling the effects of over exertion as Marechiyo, of course, unsealed his zanpakuto every chance he got usually resulting in a rather messy situation seeing as he just attracted more hollows to their location whenever he used the oh so great _**Gegetsuburi**_ _(Five heads in English) _An oversized fail that could be thrown and swung around wildly by its wielder. _**Gegetsuburi**_ really was a tactless and rather clumsy weapon in Naruto's opinion, which is why he thought that it suited Marechiyo perfectly.

In Yomiko's case all that she had really done is kill a few garden-variety hollows with some low powered kido and weak academy level zanjutsu moves. She of course never had tried to communicate with her zanpakuto and thus could not even use her Shikai.

Naruto still had yet to use a good portion of his spirit energy thus far he mainly observed his teammates abilities and patiently waited until they exhausted themselves so that they wouldn't get pissed at him for killing all the hollows. Of course he didn't leave his safety at the mercy of his teammates anything that got within 20 feet of him got a mean _**Hado: 4 Byakurai**_ (Hado:4 Pale Lightning) to the face.

However, with his teammates' worsening conditions he would soon have too kick it up a notch and break out some of his more powerful kido spells and if things got way too out of hand he might even have to release his zanpakutos.

Suddenly a snake like hollow came up from behind Naruto poised to strike when its head got lobbed off when Naruto unfastened his claymore zanpakuto. Naruto's eyes darted back and forth evaluating their current situation. Marechiyo was on a rampage still waving his _**Gegetsuburi **_around panting like a dog and screeching like a dying animal. Yomiko was not doing much better as she got tossed around like a rag doll by a humanoid looking hollow.

"Ugh is this really the best that you guys can do?" Naruto asked rhetorically as a really low level cero knocked down Marechiyo.

Marechiyo was about to yell out a response but before he could muster it he felt an extremely heavy rieatsu pressing down hard on his person.

The world went black for a few moments as the air around the three shinigamies flooded with a foul sickly rieatsu. The sky began to radically distort and eventually warped into what almost looked like a set of lips. Slowly two sets of bone thin fingers emerged from the anomaly and with an ominous ripping sound began to push apart the sides of the portal.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization of what they were up against when the shadow of a giant face appeared in the inky black abyss of the opened portal a Menos Grande… "Shit a Garganta! Marechiyo, Yomiko get out of here now!" Naruto shouted at his dumbstruck teammates. "What's wrong get out of here!" Naruto shouted but then gritted his teeth when he realized it wouldn't do any good, Marechiyo and Yomiko were paralyzed by the beast's spiritual pressure.

Naruto turned his attention back too the beast before him as it's bleach white mask emerged from the Garganta. With a piercing moan the Menos Grande announced its presence to all within a two-mile radius.

"Fuck No point holding back now if I don't use it this thing is going to tear me to pieces." Naruto muttered as he refastened his claymore unto his back. "Hhhhn, I would have preferred to not have shown this tonight but desperate times call for desperate measures." "You should feel honored; aside from me nobody has witnessed my second Zanpakuto release, even if it is for only a moment…"

Naruto closed his eyes and his right-gloved hand tightly gripped the hilt of his nodachi zanpakuto and with a low musical Humm he drew the elegant black nodachi from its sheath. A thick cloak of black and purple Reiatsu enveloped his entire body in wildly fluctuating energy. The edge of his zanpakuto also began to glow with a dark purple aura as the air around Naruto began to pulsate. Then Naruto's spiritual pressure went through the roof as the black/Purple energy around him reached its apex. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to reveal his now purple irises. He raised his zanpakuto with one hand and held it directly at his target, and recited his zanpakuto's release phrase in an eerily calm voice _**"Now Intoxicate"**_…

**Oh man what a cliffhanger! ugh it must suck to have to wait until the next chapter to see what his release will be but at the very least I gave you guys a hint at what it is… **

**If your guess as to what weapon I used is correct I will mention you in the next chapter so go wild people. Oh and you might want brush up on your legendary weapons *****Hint Hint****.**

**Remember to Read and Review.**

**Shamrock Sage Out!**


	7. Bring The Rain

**I'm baaaack **

**That's right people Shamrock Sage here comin at you with another update for Drink Away Your Sorrows **

**Now I know you've all been waiting for a new update and luckily I being a merciful lord… obliged. And as an added little bonus for the **_**LONG**_** wait this will be my longest chapter to date! With all the violent, vehement goodness your little minds can handle.**

**But before we begin…**

**RampagingOtaku: You've defeated me… this time. *GOLD STAR**

**nim istar: Good attempt and minus the name you're spot on. *SILVER STAR**

**daydreamer727: very perceptive way to make connections. *SILVER STAR **

**All reviews are appreciated and have yourselves a wonderful read.**

**GOMEN for the long wait I've had more than my fair share of personal issues in the past few months.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… and my bleach ran out :(**

Drink Away Your Sorrows

Chapter 7: Bring The Rain

-Flashback-

"Fuck No point holding back now if I don't use it this thing is going to tear me to pieces." Naruto muttered as he refastened his claymore unto his back. "Hhhhn, I would have preferred to not have shown this tonight but desperate times call for desperate measures." "You should feel honored; aside from me nobody has witnessed my second Zanpakuto release, even if it is for only a moment…"

Naruto closed his eyes and his right-gloved hand tightly gripped the hilt of his nodachi zanpakuto and with a low musical Humm he drew the elegant black nodachi from its sheath. A thick cloak of black and purple Reiatsu enveloped his entire body in wildly fluctuating energy. The edge of his zanpakuto also began to glow with a dark purple aura as the air around Naruto began to pulsate. Then Naruto's spiritual pressure went through the roof as the black/Purple energy around him reached its apex. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to reveal his now purple irises.

-Flashback End-

Naruto steadily raised his zanpakuto with one hand and held it directly at his target, and recited his zanpakuto's release phrase in an eerily calm voice _**"Now Intoxicate…"**_

A dark purple glow illuminated the abandoned town as a gigantic mass of spiritual pressure dispersed over the city. For a few brief moments the eerie mist hung over the city shrouding it in a heavy cloak of energy until suddenly the dark purple mist began to influx back to its source.

A Dark purple mist enveloped Naruto's erect figure as his body became but a shadow amongst a swirling mass of energy. The wildly swirling mass of power continued to shroud Naruto's figure for a few more seconds until at last it had dispersed enough for the unaided eye to see through.

There still briefly shrouded by the mysterious mist was Naruto but, with some very obvious changes. For starters his hair now had purple highlights mixed in with his normal red and blond. His eyes remained the same exotic purple color that shone fiercely in the moonlight. Naruto still wore his regular black trench coat outfit except the lions' head over his heart was replaced with a steel Uzugakure spiral pattern and his shoulders and gloves were now covered with dark gray steel plates and engraved into the right shoulder plate the kanji for sake was engraved into the metal. His skin was still the same tanned shade but now dim luminescent veins of blue energy radiated through his skin. His eyes shone with an indescribable presence as if you were looking into the eyes of a Kami themselves.

Naruto's black nodachi disappeared after his release and was replaced with a long elegant mahogany sword hilt held together by three metal fastenings. At end of the handle there was a finger-sized metal ring imbedded into the wood. On the bladed end of the hilt engraved in the wood was the kanji for sake that shone with same divine blue glow that Naruto exuded. There was no tsuba **(sword guard) **on the handleinsteadin its place was a thin trident like extension with long hooked barbs that extended for about eight inches from the hilt**.**

With a casual wave of his unarmed hand the reminder of the mist vanished into the nighttime air. Naruto began spinning the un-bladed hilt at his side by his right index finger through the ring in the hilt. A look of calm indifference plastered on his face, his purple eyes shining with an aura of supremacy and raw power. The luminescent energy flowing within Naruto's body began to coagulate into his hilt-wielding arm until the mysterious energy seeped into the hilt in his hand. Naruto drew in few deep-relaxing breaths and ceased the spinning hilt brandishing it in a tightly grasped reverse grip.

"_**Totsuka-no-Tsurugi,"**_

A high-pitched musical note filled the air as two faint white lines extended from the barbed tips of the trident head forming the outline of a straight double-edged blade. As soon as the outline emerged to its full length of 2 meters the downward edge of the blade became more defined as a pale white cutting edge while the remainder of the blade was pitch black and the opposite edge formed into a serrated saw like blade and out of the saw-teeth were ejected small plumes of black flames…

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Naruto said in a deathly cold voice, "You know how Gods are… they always have to put on a show." A loud screech from the Gillian was the only response Naruto got from the wretched creature its putrid breath desiccating the air with the aroma of rotting corpses.

A bright red mass of energy began to gather over the Gillian's mouth as I began to charge one of its _**Ceros **_aiming to finish Naruto quickly and enjoy a venerable buffet of reiatsu after. When it _**Cero**_ was charged to it's maximum capacity the Gillian fired it towards the blond shinigami.

Performing a quick shunpo Naruto avoided the Gillian's Cero but only just as was extenuated by the new burn marks on his arms. _'This thing's faster than I anticipated.'_ Naruto thought silently to himself, '_Thank Kami my Uzumagan can manifest itself when I use Totsuka; otherwise I doubt I would have been able to dodge that.'_

The massive creature let out another ear-piercing roar as it began to charge yet another _**Cero**_. Naruto gave an annoyed groan and a rather large red tick mark appeared behind his head, _'is that all this thing can do?'_

In a bright red explosion of malicious energy The Cero obliterated the ground, which Naruto stood upon along with a good portion of the abandoned city block. Naruto was face down in the small crater created moments ago by the massive hollow. Massive Third degree burns covered his entire body and steam seeped from out of every orifice on the boy's body as he was literally boiled in his own blood. His clothes were still there… but the remnants of cloth were unrecognizable from his now charred skin.

The Gillian let out a mighty roar of triumph as it stood over the newest victim of the creature's insatiable hunger.

"I'm going to assume those were your last words…"

In a brilliant golden flash Naruto appeared right above the grotesque creatures mask, His zanpakuto's white blade glinting in the moon light. His bodies outline shining eerily, illuminated by the black flames that radiated from his zanpakuto. He hung there in the air for a few brief moments until finally gravity took control and dragged his back to earth. Naruto arched his body downward into a steep nose-dive his right arm outstretched zanpakuto heading straight toward the massive hollow.

The Gillian let out a final feral roar as the enflamed blade cleaved its massive form in two. With a massive thud the gigantic creature toppled forward, the halved carcass landing on Naruto's left and right.

Totsuka's blade receded into the hilt as Naruto began to spin the hilt on his finger again and he let out a relieved sigh, _'I may have over-done that a little but, you can never be too careful. Still _us_ing Totsuka in this place is sure to draw some more unwanted attention…'_

He stopped mid-thought when his enhanced eyesight caught wind of some of the jackal-like hollows from in the warehouse a quarter of a mile down the long stretch of pavement. He momentarily sped up the rotation of his zanpakuto then with an agile flick of wrist a dark streak rocketed down the fairway until it skewered itself through the mandible of an unfortunate hollow, impaling itself all the way through the unfortunate hollow until the damned soul burst into black flames that ate away at the hollow until it shriveled back into nonexistence, engulfed completely by the divine black flames exhumed by the zanpakuto leaving no trace of its existence. In a bright golden flash Naruto seized hold of his zanpakuto before it fell to the ground.

Then before any of the foul creatures could so much as twitch they all found themselves impaled by bolts of white lightning that shot out of the blond shinigami's fingers.

"Tch too easy," Naruto mocked in a calm yet unsettlingly sadistic tone as the slaughtered hallows began to dissipate back into to the shadows from whence they came. In their stead more then thirty different hollow appeared in the alleyways at his side.

'_Fuck these things are like a damn Hydra the more you kill the more take their place. In any case I've been wanting to use this zanpakuto in combat for a while now so the more the merrier.' _Naruto thought as more and more of the foul creatures appeared out of the darkness that surrounded him.

With little effort Naruto again began to rotate the _**Totsuka**_ at his side and above his head spinning it daintily back forth between his two gloved hands. A sadistic smile spread across his face as the ever-increasing army of hollows zoned in on him, "Let's begin shall we." Naruto mocked as the he disappeared in a bright golden flash.

Reappearing a few feet away from a large group of hollows. He then proceeded to lance all the hollows in quick succession using mainly utilizing _**Totsuka **_as an wickedly effective throwing dart by rotating the blade either above his head or at his side and then releasing it from its rotation at precisely the right moment to impale the hollows. Followed up by a quick shunpo to retrieve the blade from the hollows burnt carcass. **(Think of the way Killer Bee uses his swords it's very similar to Naruto's style but with only one sword.)**

Every once and a while one of the hollows wised up to his combat strategy and with some of it's fellow hollows charged Naruto head-on.

While this tactic prevented Naruto from using his _**Totsuka**_ as a projectile it did little to protect them from the blade's onslaught seeing as first and fore most it was a melee weapon. Combine that with Naruto's un-really deadly hakuda and taijutsu

Serenely gazing around the abandoned warehouse district as countless hallows lurked out of the shadows and towards the young blonde shinigami. Naruto quickly perused the hollows present seeing that they were your boring garden-variety hollows equipped in their various and grotesque forms. Gently over the decrepit factories and warehouses emerged a long vibrant string of daylight basking the ruined district in its warm glow.

'_Already morning huh,' _Naruto silently noted to himself as he watched a blood red sun emerge from behind a broken down factory. _'Guess the Soul Society is going to extract us from here any minute now… Ya know it'd be a shame not to go out with a bang. After all if your gunna release your zanpakuto you might as well use it to its maximum capacity.'_

With a powerful leap into the air Naruto catapulted himself high above the desecrated literal ghost town. Held up by some unseen force Naruto presided high aloft the abandoned city. Once again Naruto's eyes shone brilliantly with a dense almost divine energy as he began to swirl Totsuka rapidly over his head; darkening the skies above his head with a dark cloud of the black flames created by his zanpakuto. The flames danced brilliantly in the morning sky basking the region in a pale purple light as it struggled against the morning sun, skirmishing over whose light would illuminate the landscape.

As the cloud above the city blanketed the heavens themselves in their awning. Naruto ceased the rotation of his zanpakuto slowly bringing it down to waist level and pointing it directly at the gigantic mass of writhing hollows beneath his feet…

Loud cries of deep lamentation came forth from the macabre horde as loud claps of thunder began to ripple one after the next through the heavens. The damned souls of Hueco Mundo could only shout unto the heavens as bright bolts of purple lightning began to arc within the clouds.

The world stood still for a few brief moments as great bolts of purple lightning crackled through the air flooding the area in a blinding flash of purple of light. All that could be seen through the flash was a lone black figure hanging high in the air above the city looking every bit the Kami that granted him this awesome power in the first place. **"Dionysus!" **Naruto screamed out with in a thunderous voice as the lightning dissipated behind him.

At his command the dark clouds above him condensated into an innumerable hoard of deep purple raindrops glistening radiantly in the morning sunlight. Naruto wound up his right arm and with a mighty heave thrust _**Totsuka **_hurtling down towards earth and with it went with the myriad of individual raindrops creating brilliant streaks of purple in the now cloudless dawn sky. In a dazzling golden flash Naruto slammed unto the ground in a kneeling position supported by his right hand creating a spider web pattern on the pavement at the epicenter of the amassed hollows. His head hung low the fatigue evident on his face as his golden hair flowing softly in the morning breeze. Seconds later _**Totsuka **_came crashing down to earth and along with it the divine rain that slaughtered the hoards of hollows passing unrestricted through their misshapen flesh like millions of tiny blades raining down from the heavens smiting all that dared to stand against them.

A pair of condescending purple orbs gazed unflinchingly at the beasts as thousands upon thousands of the poor unfortunate souls were smitten by the cleansing downpour of acidic blades. A few long moments of unparalleled slaughter followed as the mighty hoard of creatures were impaled by rain as they screamed together in their universal emotion of pain. In an instant the world was shrouded in darkness as the thousands of hollows disappeared in thick wisps of black smoke.

Out of the darkness a bright white permeated through the shadows as an elegant set of Tatami sliding doors manifested themselves in mid-air. With a loud click the doors unclasped as the Senkaimon opened itself amid the darkness. Out of the gate stepped the Squad 5 Captain: Sosuke Aizen and Squad 3 Captain: Gin Ichimaru emerged from the Dangai.

"Wheeew," Ichimaru vocalized with a low whistle, "What the hell happened here?" He queried in a slightly impressed tone as he perused the land blotted out by mysterious black miasma with his seemingly closed eyes.

Aizen retained the same blank expression that betrayed none of his inner emotions as he gazed intently at something shrouded by the smoke. "Hmmmm, it seems a large number of hollows were eliminated moments ago."

Ichimaru turned to face his associate, "Oh? And how can you be certain of that?

"The residual spiritual pressure inside this miasma is unique to when a hollow is destroyed and typically dissipates after only a few moments. But to see it in such at a massive scale… I've only witnessed such a massacre one before at the behest of Captain Kuchiki's Shikai." He said in the same even monotone voice that he always spoke with.

"Oh then we may just have a potential threat on our hands don't we Aizen-sama." Ichimaru whispered humorlessly to his master. The smoke around them began to evaporate into thin air and the figure that Aizen was gazing at became clearer and clearer as the smoke faded away. Seeing that their cover was now compromised Aizen just have his associate a simple nod of agreement as

When the smoke finally dissipated they saw a relaxed looking young man clothed in only the bottom portion of a black leather trench coat his upper body was exposed adorned with acidic burns trickling down his chest in tiny rivulet patterns. The upper torso of his trench coat was torn to shreds, save for a single thick brown leather strap, which secured a long claymore zanpakuto to his back. His writhing muscles gleamed with sweat in the morning light as his red highlighted golden hair flowed gracefully in the wind. Stabbed into the ground next to him was an elegant black nodachi zanpakuto and on top of its hilt rested the blond shinigami's right hand, or at least what was left of his right hand. His right hand appeared to have gotten the worst of his injuries; in addition to the acidic burns that littered the rest of his body his right hand had several major lacerations, of an unknown origin, that seemed to have severed the tendons in his wrist leaving his fingers useless.

Giving a brief look behind himself Naruto noticed the two captains behind him that appeared to be sizing him up. Naruto turned to face the captains with a contagious smile spread across his lips, "What took you guys so long?" he asked in tone that practically leaked sarcasm.

A ghost of a smile appeared on both Captains faces as the stared at the blond shinigami before them, "We just wanted to see how well you could handle yourself Namikaze-san," Ichimaru said with his perpetually creepy smirk still plastered on his face.

"You mean you were late," Naruto deadpanned while a red tick mark appeared behind his head.

Naruto's stature slumped significantly as he fought desperately to stave off pain and exhaustion. In the end it was a losing battle that ended with a gradual descent to earth giving Naruto a face-full of cold dirt.

Both the Captains present sweat-dropped as they watched the blond shinigamis slow descent to earth do nothing to prevent it.

"Shit… do ya guys wanna help me up?" Naruto said in a monotone voice.

"Sooooo do we have to help him up?" Ichimaru deadpanned as he gave Aizen a sideways glance. Aizen let out an amused chuckle, "Hmmmm maybe he doesn't want to leave."

The red tick mark manifested itself once more behind Naruto's head, "Nooo, I wanna to leave…" He said in a very apathetic tone.

"My, my he doesn't sound very convincing does he Aizen-sama?" Ichimaru said in a mocking voice.

Finding what little strength he still had within himself Naruto slid his head sideways so that he could look at the pair of captains, "What do you want me to do beg?"

"Exactly, You gotta beg like a dog or we won't do it." Ichimaru chided in a degradingly singsong voice.

The tick mark behind Naruto's head seemed to grow bigger and bigger the longer he was around this man, "with all due respect captain your among creepiest men I've ever known…"

Ichimaru slowly licked his lips, "You should see me when I'm in a good mood."

Naruto once warm expression had now completely faded and was replaced with one of cold distaste "I'm sure you're a ton of fun at parties too…"

Ichimaru's creepy smile widened substantially as an evil gleam began to shine in his eyes, "You have no idea."

"Now, now Ichimaru there's no need to toy with the new recruit besides he seems… " Aizen's eyes gazed intently at Naruto, his cool brown eyes delving into the depths of his very soul, "interesting."

Naruto's returned his gaze with the same piercing gaze that had sized-up countless individuals far before the shinigami Captain, _'Something's wrong here these two are supposed to be equals. Why then would Captain Ichimaru obey an order given by Captain Aizen?"_ Naruto asked himself while the Captain adverted his eyes.

"So then Namikaze-san, You wouldn't happen to know where your teammates are? Would you?" Aizen asked nonchalantly scanning the decimated city for signs of life.

"Oh them… their right over… ummm, that is to say…" Naruto sputtered embarrassedly while still lying in the dirt.

"You lost them?" Aizen deadpanned turning to look down upon the exhausted shinigami.

Naruto, giving his best effort to lift his eyes so that he could return the gaze, "Lost is such an ugly word…"

Both Captains sweat dropped again as they shook their heads in disapproval, "And we had such high hopes for you." They chided in a mock-disappointed tone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," an ear-shattering scream pierced the trio's ears as a distant blob appeared on the horizon rapidly approaching their position. As the blotch got closer they saw that it was in fact a rather 'portly' man, in his midriff, with severe bright red burns covering the entirety of his body. With a speed unbecoming to his size Marechiyo ran past the three Shinigami in all his nude glory screaming bloody murder about his 'jewels' while his… *ahem flab jiggled to and fro.

**But for your sake I digress.**

Needless to say when the situation came to a close you had two Captains who now had some extensive mental scars, an almost deceased Marechiyo his injuries inflicted by the former, a very concerned Yomiko, and an unconscious Naruto having passed out before any mental or physical trauma could befall him…

**- 2 weeks later-**

As a result of his injuries Naruto had to be admitted to the Squad 4 barracks and had to be treated by Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Isane themselves just to get rid of the damn things. He could have been discharged from the barracks sooner but a certain tub of lard apparently took priority over him by virtue of his status. Also because his injuries were much more serious than Marechiyo's Captain Unohana and Isane could only heal his most serious of injuries.

This of course was nothing new to Naruto but it still pissed him off never the less and no doubt only served to heighten Marechiyo's mislaid sense of superiority. In the end though it turned out all right because he became pretty well acquainted with both Captain Unohana and her lovely Lieutenant Isane even despite the fact that they could do little to alleviate his injuries.

The graduation ceremony for the future shinigamis in the mean time had been postponed due in large part to the Omaeda clans' insistence that Marechiyo be valedictorian for the class.

Head Captain Yamamoto was against this of course but, Central 46 insisted that Marechiyo or Rukia become the valedictorian to, "set the standard," for the classes beneath them. Deciding that it was really not worth the fight Yamamoto complied with their demands.

-Shinigami Stadium-

The graduation ceremony was pretty simple the graduating class, led by the valedictorian would take their seats in the middle of the stadium and after Head Captain Yamamoto finished addressing the class the valedictorian traditionally chose one of his fellow classmates to fight him in front of the school to both give the captains an idea of the Valedictorian's strengths as well as to help establish their dominance over their peers.

Slowly, the graduating class entered the stadium with on glaring exception; Naruto who had only been released from the hospital yesterday fell to the floor hemorrhaging from the mouth not fifteen minutes before the ceremony. Taking their seats Head Captain arose from his seat on the stage to begin his speech with his fellow captains and Marechiyo seated behind him. When Head captain Yamamoto's very repetitive speech was finally finished nearly half of the student body including Captain Kyoraku had fallen asleep.

Head Captain turned his head and gave curt nod to Marechiyo who was seated directly behind the microphone, "And now my students it is time that I introduce this years' Valedictorian Mare…" Yamamoto stopped mid sentence as a shadowy figure slowly began to emerge from the tunnel leading into the stadium.

With a collective gasp the entire student body watched in awe as a heavily bandaged Naruto emerged from the tunnel. His entire upper torso and arms were wrapped in white gauze bandages while he wore his trade mark trench coat bottom along with a new steel cestus on his right hand and his zanpakutos fastened unto to his waist seeing as he couldn't fasten his claymore unto his back due to his injuries.

Naruto slowly and with an aura of supreme confidence strode into the center of the stadium and took his respective seat opposite to Rukia at the head of the class.

Opting to continue with the ceremony as normal Yamamoto continued with his introduction, "As I was saying, students let me present to you this years' Valedictorian Marechiyo Omeada!" a short round of cheers echoed throughout the stadium as the cookie monster himself rose from his 'throne' to address the crowd.

"My fellow shinigami, first I want to say what an honor it is to address you on this momentous occasion. Truly I am the most suitable Valedictorian for who better to represent this institution than a noble such as me Marechiyo Omeada. In recognition of this occasion I would first like to thank myself for with out me how could I have made it this far!" Marechiyo screeched into the microphone shattering the eardrums of several unfortunate students.

Several students' eyebrows began to twitch along with large sweat drops appearing behind all of the Captains' heads. A single universal thought seemed to encompass these select few minds, '_is this guy serious?'_

Naruto merely scoffed at the very idea that this fat tub of shit still had the arrogance to address the entire academy not to mention all of the Captains in this manner, _'This guy is like Sasuke on acid… I'm starting to think humbling this son uv'a Bitch isn't physically possible.'_

"Clearly I'm the greatest of my year because let's be honest none of these 'Mudbloods' **(Oh yes, pun intended) **can compare to my 'Pureblood' status! So as an example of my dominance and superiority over this class I will challenge my fellow student and 3rd rate peer Naruto Namikaze!" Marechiyo finished his speech to a thunderous applause and standing ovation as the Shinigami began to clear the stadium of chairs for Naruto and Marechiyo's match.

In a few minutes the stadium was devoid of all obstructions and both Marechiyo and Naruto stood facing each other in the middle of the massive stadium. With a quick shunpo Head Captain Yamamoto appeared between the two Shinigami.

"Now pay attention you two just like all matches between fellow Shinigami there will be no restrictions in regards to the battle so long as none of the onlookers are put in any unnecessary danger. That said, killing your opponent is NOT encouraged, this match will not only serve as an example to younger generations for years to come but also as a way for captains to make some final observations of your abilities and combat prowess so go all out." Yamamoto explained to the two shinigami as Marechiyo began to do victory dances and make vulgar gestures towards some of the freshmen ladies in the crowd while Naruto just watched in quiet amusement at the girls' terrified reactions to his gestures and how some who had lower standards shouted out their approval.

Yamamoto simply shot a rather large dose of killer intent Marechiyo's way stopping the man-child dead in his tracks. "If your finished Omeada, You may draw your zanpakutos' and await my signal.

In a surprisingly quick motion Marechiyo unsheathed his zanpakuto and crouched down into a low stance ready to attack at a moments notice. Naruto confidently stood straight up in a very relaxed position without drawing either of his zanpakutos. At this Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, "Naruto, you may draw your zanpakuto whenever you are ready unless of course you mean to forfeit the match."

At this prospect a wide grin appeared on Marechiyo's face, "You see everyone he's scared shitless at the very idea of fighting me!" Marechiyo screamed to the audience followed shortly by a massive shout of "Fight Him you coward!" and "Come on you pussy Fight already!" from the spectators.

Naruto just waited for the audiences roars to die down then turned his head sideways to face the Head Captain. "You may begin the match Head Captain," Naruto said in a carefully measured and calm voice that reverberated throughout the stadium.

Yamamoto looked at him with a shocked expression for a few seconds before responding, "As soon as you draw your zanpakuto the match will begin Namikaze-san," he reiterated for what seemed like the fifteenth time.

Naruto shifted his gaze from Yamamoto and stared at Marechiyo out of the corner of his eyes, " Head Captain there's no need for me to sully my blades upon such an unworthy opponent." Naruto responded in an icy tone.

The entire stadium grew silent as the tension down on the battlefield skyrocketed enough to make even the Captains sit on the edge of their seats.

Yamamoto gave a defeated sigh, "in that case you will begin on my signal."

Taking three big leaps back Yamamoto landed once more on the stage raised his hand into the air, "Duelists take your mark…3….2….1 HAJIME!"

Right when Yamamoto gave the signal to begin, Marechiyo was off like a shot charging head on at Naruto brandishing his blade in a clumsy style with his entire weight behind the thrust intent upon running the blond shinigami through. When Marechiyo was just inches from piercing Naruto through the heart Naruto simply batted away the strike with his cestus deflecting the blow and in the process throwing Marechiyo off balance allowing Naruto to simply side step his faltering figure and giving him ample time to deliver a swift backhand across Marechiyo's head sending him sprawling face first into the dust.

Not one to take that kind of humiliation face down Marechiyo preformed a deceptively quick shunpo in an attempt to catch Naruto off-guard then reappeared behind Naruto to deliver a fatal blow. Only to be met with an armored fist in the gut when he attempted yet again to run Naruto through. Sending him sprawling to the ground some ten yards away from Naruto and knocking the wind out of him in the process.

Naruto gave a lazy groan, "Too predictable, your going to have to be more creative than that to defeat me."

Struggling to recover from Naruto's last blow Marechiyo buckled down unto his knees but managed to prop himself up with his left arm as support.

Seeing an irresistible opportunity Naruto raised his right arm aiming his index finger at Marechiyo's left shoulder. Naruto's reiatsu began to gather in his fingertip until it became so concentrated it was a visible pale blue sheen. "_**Hado: 4 Byakurai"**_ Naruto recited in a calm voice as the kido spell was released from his finger resulting in a pale blue beam of lightning spanning the gap between the two opponents and promptly impaling the already haggard 'noble' shattering his left shoulder blade.

Marechiyo let out a loud roar of pain as he felt himself being impaled by the kido spell, which not only leaving his left arm crippled but also leaving him temporarily paralyzed due to the electrical reiatsu that now pulsated through his nerves.

Capitalizing on his opposition's temporary paralysis Naruto once again raised his right arm and clasped unto it with his left to provide additional support for his next attack. _**"**__**Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" **_Naruto chanted quickly while a red condensed ball of reiatsu gathered in his palm stabilizing itself as he finished his kido incantation. Naruto aimed carefully for Marechiyo's center mass, which really wasn't that difficult, making sure his strike wouldn't end their little 'spar' too quickly, _**"Hado: 31 **__**Shakkaho."**_

The cannonball shot out from Naruto's palm with tremendous force knocking back Naruto's arm with the recoil alone and hurtled its way towards its unfortunate recipient. For maximum effect kido chants are a necessary part of every kido spell and though Naruto was already able to perform all his academy kido spells without their incantations they were still considerably weaker than their fully chanted versions.

Faster than most present could follow with their eyes the bright red projectile hurtled its way across the arena and buried itself deep into Marechiyo's gut before it imploded. In a bright burst of crimson flames Marechiyo was catapulted high above the stadium in a gently slanting arch before gravity took over and began to drag Marechiyo back down to earth creating a rather sizable crater in the ground almost 60 yards away from Naruto. Marechiyo still being paralyzed couldn't feel any measurable amount of pain when he sailed high into the air from the explosion.

Unfortunately for our least favorite noble it wasn't called temporary paralysis for nothing and the moment the 'eagle' landed he was thrust into a world of hurt as his nerves jolted back into action creating a domino effect pain in the process.

Naruto, though he was fairly fatigued from his last kido spell, still had more than enough strength to finish off twenty more Marechiyo's before felling genuinely tired. Naruto had done his best to draw out this fight since the beginning feeling a little guilty that the audience had to witness such a miss matched fight when these battles had such a rich tradition of being the primer event of the school year.

Certainly last years' fight had been more entertaining than this one but then again it wasn't every day you got to see a beauty like Benihime in action. Not to mention her opponent was the now lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi; needless to say the match left both him and Benihime exhausted. In the end Benihime triumphed over Hisagi when she fired one last kido spell with just enough power behind it to knock him out cold right before she herself fell to the ground unconscious.

Feeling in a merciful mood Naruto decided to see if his opponent would continue after his last attack, which would be surprising to say the least. Even still, Naruto had to admit if nothing else Marechiyo was determined to win.

Meanwhile Marechiyo was caught in 'deep' thought as he laid his own personal crater some 60 yards from our blond shinigami. _'Peh obviously I've been taking this match to lightly, I shouldn't have estimated his abilities based solely upon his social status. All right I guess I'll just have to release my __**Gegetsuburi**__ and put him in his place.'_

In monumental show of effort the audience watched in stunned silence as Marechiyo rose to his knees and began to struggle to get back on his feet. Finally Marechiyo managed to stand under his own power using his zanpakuto as temporary support to raise himself up.

Boisterously he began to spin his zanpakuto quickly above his head, "Prepare yourself scum and witness the awesome power of the noble and gallant Marechiyo Omeada!" In a somewhat impressive increase in reiatsu Marechiyo began to released his zanpakuto, _**"Now**_ _**Crush!, Gegetsuburi!**_"

In sudden release of reiatsu the zanpakuto the Marechiyo was spinning above his head morphed into a massive flail like weapon attached to its yellow zanpakuto hilt by a long metal chain. A sickly confident smirk appeared on Marechiyo's, "Sooo, peasant scum you scared yet? Don't worry I'll spare you the embarrassment of a drawn out ass-whoppin. Ya I'm sure right about now many unpleasant memories of this very zanpakuto kicking your cocky ass are rushing through your head… you must be scared shitless!" Marechiyo boasted loudly as he whipped his shikai over his head creating a gentle breeze throughout the stadium.

Naruto began to pace slowly in a half circle keeping his eye locked unto Marechiyo staring at him with a malevolent glare of such magnitude Madara Uchiha himself would have a hard time matching it, "Marechiyo your telling lies again," Naruto scolded in a spiteful hate filled voice as his eyes became a malevolent crimson color, "and remember one must not tell lies…"

In an instant Naruto disappeared from sight in a golden flash and reappeared seemingly in the same instant right in front of Marechiyo mid way through a swift roundhouse kick aimed straight at Marechiyo's stomach.

Unable to match Naruto's speed even while he was in his Shikai Marechiyo could do nothing to prevent the malicious kick from sending him flying into the stadium wall. Marechiyo was indented spread-eagle into the concrete wall creating spider-web patterns in the stadium walls. Losing grip of his zanpakuto on impact Marechiyo's zanpakuto clattered to the ground still in it's released shikai mode.

Another quick shunpo on Naruto's part and he was face to face with Marechiyo again. Grasping the scruff of his now trashed Shinigami robes and peeling him off the stadium walls and tossing him aside next to his disarmed zanpakuto.

Unable to move after the ruthless blow Naruto delivered only moments ago Marechiyo could only watch as Naruto strode towards him his eyes beginning to morph back into their normal warm cerulean sheen.

Standing over Marechiyo's downed figure Naruto looked down at him with a new gaze of cold indifference, "So, then Marechiyo does this bring back memories? Remember what I told you the first time I fought you? I tried to tell you then what it meant to be noble in the hopes that you would take what I said to heart. But, in your arrogance you chose to ignore my words of wisdom based off the assumption that you were still superior to me despite that beat you hands down. And I suppose it's not entirely your fault; this is after all how you were born and raised, you were always taught that you were better than everybody else simply by virtue of your blood and that everybody should obey your every whim and fancy. You like me I suppose are a both victims of the system. I who was cheated out of the position of top of our class simply because of my origins, and you who was handed the position over me simply because of your origins. However, there are a great many things that distinguish us from each other as well, your arrogance, lack of morals, and ignorance make me sick, and I feel sorry for you. You will never know love or friendship. Now I've realized Marechiyo Omeada words are wasted on you."

With effortless stomp Naruto crushed _**Gegetsuburi **_under his heel grounding some of the shards into the dirt before walking towards the stands to join Rukia, Orihime, Momo, and Renji he hadn't seen them in seemingly forever and he'd be damned if he had to wait another moment to see them.

'_I wonder how Benihime is doing? It's been a long time since our last 'meeting', maybe I should ask if Rangiku or Momo wants to join in next time.'_ A perverted smile appeared on Naruto's face, '_my God I've become a second Jiraiya! Oh well, I suppose you don't travel with your surrogate father for two years and now pick up some of his habits…'_

**Uggh alright I'm finished for now, hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Once again Gomen for the long wait, I hope some of my more loyal readers haven't lost interest in my story but if you have I understand being an inpatient person myself.**

**On a lighter note the new Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part: 1 was and absolute masterpiece however, I seemed to have found myself on the receiving end of a brutal cliffhanger this time… **_**Karma is a Bitch huh? **_**If you haven't seen it already and are a fellow Harry Potter fan I recommend you see it as soon as possible. **

**Shamrock Sage Out!**


End file.
